The Outcast Clan
by Wolf of Silver Dawn
Summary: Takes place after Starlight. Full summary inside. WARNING: Contains spoilers for all books after Starlight, except for Twilight. R&R.
1. Prologue

**Summary: DarkClan is a clan of dog warriors from Twolegplace. One dog, Lightpaw, is born into the clan with great hopes and dreams for the future. But, as we all know, Clan life isn't all fun and food: especially not when evil lurks in the most frightening places, like within DarkClan itself.**

* * *

Prologue

Evening was setting on the Human homes. The lights in the windows glittered and flashed from the glass. The moon was half-full; the stars were like pinpricks of fire in the dark sky. To the North was the lake, and beyond that the forest. That night, yowls of battle echoed across the moors. House cats mewled in fright and stayed inside their houses. But slowly, larger shapes began to stalk the Human neighborhood, their eyes the only thing that shone from them.

On a fence, one had leapt and was now addressing the lot. "We are being neglected, tossed away like a used child's toy. I don't know why, but apparently our Humans no longer care for us. We have had to fend for our own and depend on hunting for food." There were mutters of agreement, and one jet-black dog stepped forward: her name was Night. "But Mountain, if we go, the Human children will miss us. They play with me every day." Mountain looked at her sadly and said, "You do not need to come, Night. If you like this life better, then you can stay. I am simply asking for agreement." A pale gray dog spoke: "I know I will come, and Sun will also." The cream-gold dog beside him nodded. "This is for the good of all of us, even you, Night. For eventually, your Human children will get bored; they will discover balls and plastic toys, they might even think it fun to smack you in the head with a ball." Night looked affronted. "They wouldn't!" she snarled. Sun sighed. "They might. That is what happened to me."

Mountain called them again. "I am leaving tonight. Who will come with me?" All together, Sun, Rain (the gray dog), a dog named Sand, one called Brown, Bear, Spots, Sky, River, Raven, Wolf, Spirit, Strider, Hunter, Fox, Bright, Gold, Shine, and Bird. Mountain turned to Night. "Will you come?" he asked. She nodded. "I cannot bear to live in a place without dogs." He looked at all of them. "Females, which ones of you are heavy with pups?" They were Sun, Sand, River, Sky, Spirit, and Wolf. Bright then called, "My children will be born soon also." Mountain looked at him. "Who is your mate?" he asked. "Her name is Terra. She is not a dog." Surprise flittered across the dogs' faces and Mountain raised his eyebrows and said, "Can you ask her to give your children to us?" Bright nodded. "She will be happy to. When they are old enough to understand, I'll tell them about their mother." Mountain turned and asked all of them, "Will you be prepared to journey tonight?" There were nods. "All right, lets go."

The dogs marched off, their tails flicking back and forth in the shadows. Brown pounced upon a vole and gave it to Sky, who ate it and murmured, "Thanks." Mountain led them all, as they walked across the Human's land and around the lake. Once or twice they heard thunder crack across the plains to their right. Sand ducked her head down whenever lightning flashed. One time they heard a loud crack and a screech. They recognized it as cat. "Animals _die_ out here," whispered River. "What is Mountain leading us into?"

Mountain walked along, ignoring the whisperings of the dogs he was leading. He smelled something on the wind: the scent of stars and mystical ice-cold water. He broke into a run, and the dogs followed him. Soon they reached a river that ran into the lake. Mountain scented the air again, and smelled cats, and a border. One cat smell was grass, wind, and ground; the other was forest, cedar, and rock. Mountain turned his head in the direction of the river and he felt that he had to go that way. Just as he wondered what was urging him on, he saw images of starry cats walk along the river, leaping and gliding. He raced after them, some of the dogs starting to pant. But Mountain followed the cats at a hard pace as they called to him, pointing him along the river. When they reached a steep slope, he let the dogs rest. "Why go so fast, Mountain?" asked Hunter, breathing hard. "I am being called to this place by long-dead warrior spirits" he murmured. "Can you feel them? They are leading us here. This is where I can speak to them." Hunter nodded. "I spoke with a cat who told of StarClan. Is it them who lead you?" Mountain thought of the cats outlined with stars and shadow, and said, "Yes. It is StarClan."

They slept for about a half-hour, then Mountain stirred. The cats were whispering in his ear, "Hurry, Mountain! You must reach the Moonpool before sunrise!" He got up immediately. "Come on, everyone. We must continue." Some dogs groaned as they stood, but followed Mountain. They loped off at an easy pace, but when he saw that the moon was sinking, he darted forward in a burst of speed. He got to the edge of a rock and looked down. He saw a pool of water that reflected the dying stars and moon. He bounded to it and looked up at the other dogs. "You can rest and hunt," he said. "There will be no more traveling until you do." Reassured, the pup-heavy females settled down as the others went to catch food. Mountain looked at the cats that circled around him. "What do I do?" he asked. They simply leapt into the water, making no splash. He looked around, and decided to drink from the pool. He lapped a few drops and stretched out on the side of the water. As soon as he closed his eyes, mist swirled in front of him.

Shapes appeared, all of them cats. One blue-gray cat walked forward and touched his nose with her own. "Welcome, Mountain" she said. "I am Bluestar, the former leader of ThunderClan." Another cat walked forward. "I am Tallstar, of WindClan." "I'm Crookedstar, of RiverClan," said the last. Mountain looked around. "Isn't there another Clan? NightClan, or something?" "Only one of ShadowClan's leaders is allowed to walk these skies, and he is coming." "Why aren't any other of their leaders allowed here?" "Brokenstar and Tigerstar committed terrible crimes. Shall I list off the dead? Runningwind, Brindleface, Graypool, Redtail, and countless others." Mountain's eyebrows lifted again. "I have come, Bluestar. Is this the leader you have told me about?" A black cat, muzzle white with age, sat down next to Crookedstar. "Yes, Nightstar. This is Mountain. He will lead his Clan." "So I'm going to lead a Clan?" asked Mountain. "Am I worthy?" He felt odd, like he had entered into his subconscious. Tallstar nodded. "You have proved yourself by rallying your dogs, and helping them, comforting them." "But we're _dogs._" "That doesn't mean you can't be a Clan," replied Bluestar. "The other clans may not see it that way, Bluestar," said Nightstar, his ears folded back." "They might think you will try and force them out of their territory."

Mountain sighed. "I have heard of the Clans, and have spoke to one or two, but they wouldn't just had over part of the territory to me. I'd have to fight for it." Mountain closed his eyes. He imagined himself entering battle with the dogs, his claws tearing through flesh, his teeth digging into neck fur until the body he held was limp. "Stop. These thoughts are not good," said Crookedstar sternly. Mountain opened his eyes. "You are smart, Mountain. You will find a way."

For the next few hours, Mountain learned the rituals of the Clans, their ways and boundaries, the Gathering times and signs from StarClan. "Who will I choose for a medicine-dog?" he asked Spottedleaf, who had walked into the scene, along with many others. "Intercept this sign I give you," she answered. He closed his eyes, and saw a dog. Her pelt was normal while she walked, but when she ran, it shone like millions of stars. He opened his eyes and said excitedly, "Shine! Shine will be my medicine-dog." He turned to Redtail, who was purring. "Who will be my deputy?" he questioned. Redtail smiled and said, "Close your eyes." Mountain obeyed, and he saw a yellow dog whose tail whipped through the sunlight and turned metallic. "Gold." Mountain nodded. "He's experienced and strong, he will make a good deputy." He looked up at the starry cats. "What else do you have to teach me?" "You have learned all a leader needs to know. All that is left is the giving of your nine lives."

A thin, quick cat walked up. His eyes glimmered brightly. He lowered his nose to Mountain's. "I give you a life of speed and travel. Work hard to find a home for your Clan." Mountain felt a jolt move through him and he was running, running, never stopping. He found himself again on the ground, panting. Now a gray, older cat came up. Her mew was husky and rough. "I give you a life of compassion for every cat and dog in the forest. Use it wisely." Pain shot through him again and grief, happiness, frustration, and wisdom all flashed in his mind. He blinked to clear the feelings, and saw a yellow cat dip his head, his fur blowing in some invisible wind. "I give you a life of strength and power," he murmured. "Fight for your Clan and for your honor." Mountain felt himself in battle, his claws scoring through flesh, his wounds hurting but not bothering him. Then he was facing the cats, and he saw a beautiful silver cat walk up. "I give you a life of love and mothering," she said warmly. "Use it to protect your pups and mate." He felt another jolt, much like the battle, but the ferocity of a mother burned in him, ready to fight to the death to protect his children. Nightstar strode up and said, "I give you a life of mentoring. May your apprentices grow strong." This life was like a river: it flowed around him as he felt the joy in seeing a younger dog becoming a full clan warrior. Nightstar stepped back and Bluestar took his place. "I give you a life of nobility and faith. Choose the descisions you believe are right." Mountain felt another rush of frustration, hopelessness, and then happiness and glory. When he opened his eyes again, he saw Crookedstar, who touched his nose. "I give you a life of loyalty to what you know to be right." Mountain closed his eyes and he felt trust burn within him. Then he faced the seventh cat, Tallstar. "I give you a life of friendship and allies. Befriend warriors and you can gain alliances." Mountain saw himself standing next to another Clan leader, a doubled amount of warriors behind them. Now a RiverClan cat, Whiteclaw, was standing in front of him. "I give you a life of courage. Do not be afraid to die." Mountain was falling into the depths of nothing, only to resurface again. The final warrior to give him a life was very large and had striking orange fur with amber eyes and white paws. All the cats dipped their heads to him. "Welcome, new Clan leader" greeted the cat in a rumbling voice. "Long have I waited for another Clan to surface. And a dog leading them! Amazing." He touched his nose to Mountain's. "I give you a life of leading and commanding. Use it well to lead your Clan and boost your power." This life was the hardest of all to bear: the pain almost split Mountain apart. But he felt a wonderful feeling of leadership, and he was sorry the feel it end. The cat raised his voice and cried, "Mountainstar! Mountainstar!" The other cats joined in, their voices soaring to touch the sky. Soon Mountainstar's vision dimmed, and he woke in the real world.

Two golden paws stood beside him. "Mountain, are you all right? You've been asleep for hours." "I'm Mountain_star_ now, Gold" said the black dog. "Why?" asked Gold, startled. "We are now officially a Clan, and I'm the leader" said Mountainstar, feeling like he'd already lived through all of his nine lives. Gold gaped at him. "Really? Wow." "Gather up the dogs, Gold. We're going to find a home." "Why me?" "Because StarClan themselves chose you as my deputy," Mountainstar paused, and then added, remembering the sign StarClan had given him, "Goldentail." Goldentail stared at him. "Thank you, Mountainstar. I will serve our Clan well" he murmured. Mountainstar flicked him with his tail an stared out over the rocks. He saw the sun reflected in the lake, the moors' grasses rustling in the wind, the trees waving. He turned to Goldentail, and the dogs. _StarClan, let me lead them well._ "Let's go" he said, turning toward the new life of the dogs. "DarkClan" he added quietly, "named for the darkness were we dogs have lurked in the path of StarClan."


	2. The Seventh Clan

Chapter One

Firestar stretched and woke. He was a bit of a mess, he thought, what with all the trouble that had happened recently. He was glad, though, that his friend fought through this like the leader he was.

It was the day of the Gathering. He had already decided which cats to take, but he would wait for everyone else to wake up. He padded out of his den to eat.

The fresh-kill pile was nearly empty. Better send out some hunting patrols, Firestar noted. A few cats had walked out of their dens and were yawning, so Firestar jumped upon the Highledge. He didn't speak until all cats had woken up. Cloudtail was one of the last—_No surprise there._

One the cats had noticed him, they sat beneath the ledge. Once they were gathered, Firestar said, "As you may have seen, the fresh kill pile is almost empty. Rainwhisker, take a patrol around the lake area. Thornclaw, lead one opposite of that." Rainwhisker gathered Sootfur and Spiderleg as Sandstorm and Brightheart joined Thornclaw.

"Also, the cats who will go to the gathering are Dustpelt, Sandstorm, Cloudtail, Ashfur, Goldenflower, Brackenfur, Brambleclaw, Squirrelflight, and Spiderleg." The cats nodded in agreement. "Finally, I'd like Dustpelt to lead a patrol around the ShadowClan border. Take Sorreltail and Brambleclaw." Firestar leapt down from the Highledge and the patrols went their separate ways. He picked a vole from the fresh-kill pile and went to eat in his den. When he was done eating, he curled up again and went to sleep again.

He was walking the path to the Gathering. As he bounded through the forest on the island, all different eye colors looked out at him: Green, blue, brown, gray, even yellow. The owners of the eyes soon stepped out: They were dogs. Firestar cried out and awoke. Someone was prodding him. "Firestar?"

He blinked. "Cinderpelt?" "You've been asleep for hours. I thought I'd wake you" said the gray cat. He stood up. "Cinderpelt, I had a vision: there will be dogs on the island tonight." She gasped. "Were they attacking?" she asked fearfully. Firestar shook his head. "No, they were just _there_. I don't know what they'll do. Should we still go?" Cinderpelt thought, then answered, "Yes. If they weren't attacking, it's probably safe." "I don't know. You can't trust dogs." "I agree, and especially because of this: I had a vision last night. There was a dog, a gray dog: and he had wings. Bird wings. Red light burned in his eyes, and he was standing over a cat. Near him was another dog, but this one looked scared." "Could you see the cat?" Firestar asked after a few seconds. "It looked like a tabby." "And you still say we should go?" "It was only one dog, and you said you saw many." "But the one you saw could be their leader, Cinderpelt!" insisted Firestar. "No, I am sure of that. Otherwise, there would be more dogs beside him. And the dog next to him looked like she was against him, not with him" replied Cinderpelt. Firestar sighed in defeat. "Ok, ok. We'll go. But if none of us come back, don't go running to me." She purred, and left the den. He yawned and left as well.

The sun was setting. "Huh. I guess I did sleep in" muttered Firestar. He decided to go for a quick WindClan border patrol with Cloudtail and Squirrelflight, and once they got back the chosen cats would go to the Gathering. He called to Cloudtail, who was wandering around the side of the camp, and Squirrelflight, who had just finished eating. "Come on," he said. "Lets take a spin around the WindClan border before the Gathering." They nodded and the three cats loped north. Squirrelflight scented the air and let out a screech. "What? What?" asked Cloudtail, bounding over. "There's dog scent everywhere!" she said, eyes wide. Firestar opened his mouth, and then closed it. "But it doesn't smell like the dogs at Twolegplace. It smells like—forest. Forest and grass, like they've been here for a while." "Do you think they're going to attack us?" asked Cloudtail. "I don't know. Maybe. Maybe not." Firestar ran to a clearing and opened his mouth again. "It's stronger here," he said. "Perhaps they've been living near." "They're on ThunderClan territory!" growled Cloudtail. "I say we gather up our warriors and attack!" "Shut up, you stupid furball. Don't you remember Tigerstar's dogs?" demanded Firestar. Cloudtail fell silent. "I say we report it" said Squirrelflight. Firestar nodded. "Yes." The warriors streamed through the forest quicker than rabbits, reaching the camp in a matter of seconds.

Dustpelt darted forward. "Firestar, we have to leave. It's already moonhigh." "Ok, come on then." "But what about the…" Cloudtail began. "Once the Gathering's over. Get in the group, you two." The group of cats set off through the forest. Squirrelflight was talking to Leafpool, who was coming instead of Cinderpelt, Brambleclaw brought up the rear, and Firestar lead the cats, with Sandstorm by his side. They passed through WindClan territory with no trouble, and soon clambered upon the long that would take them to the island.

Firestar let the warriors go off and explore the island as he went to meet with the other leaders. He greeted Blackstar with a dip of his head and asked Leopardstar, "How is RiverClan faring?" "Well" she replied. "There are plenty of fish, and my warriors are swift and experienced. Dawnflower's kits are healthy and Mosspelt's kits are due soon. ThunderClan?" "We are good as well. Whitepaw's training is coming along nicely and the prey is running great." Leopardstar nodded and went to confer with Mistyfoot. Firestar looked around for a good place for the leaders to stand; he noticed that Onestar was also. He saw Ashfur and Squirrelflight come near the main body of the cats; they had obviously explored the island.

A large tree stood on one side of a small clearing. Firestar scrambled up the trunk and sat on a lower branch. "Blackstar! Leopardstar! Onestar! We could sit here for the Gathering." Blackstar bounded up first, and sat next to Firestar. Leopardstar sat on the other side of the tree, and Onestar clambered highest, in a branch above Blackstar and Firestar. Once the deputies had settled—Firestar felt a pang of sadness for Graystripe—he began by yowling, "Cats of all Clans, welcome to the new Gathering place. Onestar, would you like to begin?" The tabby leader nodded and Firestar froze: _In Cinderpelt's vision the dead cat was a tabby! _But there were many tabbies in the forest, he wasn't sure it was Onestar who would be counted among the dead. "All is well with WindClan. I have made the journey to the Moonpool and received my nine lives and my name from StarClan." Firestar nodded in approval, other cats cheered. "This morning Ashfoot, Tornear, and Crowfeather drove a fox from our territory. They fought well, and I'm sure we've seen the last of it." Cats congratulated the three warriors, and then Onestar finished with the news of two new warriors, Weaselfur and Owlwhisker. Then Leopardstar spoke: "There is no sign of the badger we drove out a moon ago. We think it has gone for good. We also welcome a new warrior. Voletooth sits his vigil tonight." Some RiverClan warriors purred happily. "At the last Gathering, I agreed that the marshy ground where we first camped could be neutral territory so that we would have somewhere to gather. But now that StarClan has given us this island, I'm claiming the marshes for RiverClan." There were some discontented mutterings, but the land was given to RiverClan with the agreement of the other leaders. "I don't have much to report" said Firestar. "Like RiverClan, we found a badger on our territory, and we chased it away. Apart from that, everything is going well." ShadowClan reported an old badger set, and then the Clan leaders decided that cats can cross another Clan's territory to get to the Gathering, but they must not take any prey and the have to stay two fox-lengths from the lake. "This Gathering is over" said Leopardstar, but then a deep, commanding voice sounded from the trees, and two blue eyes shone in the trees. "No. Not until you have heard what I have to say."

An animal stepped into the clearing. He had a brown and white stripe on both his ears, along with a brown-splotched muzzle, but the rest of him was black. There was a scar below his right eye that made him look even more menacing to the cats. With him stepped a golden beast with green eyes, and a brown, gray, and beige with gray eyes as well. The cats sprang into the air and hissed. All of them tensed, preparing to leap into battle if need be. But Mountainstar, Goldentail, and Shiningpelt were not here to fight. "Who are you?" spat Blackstar. "I am Mountainstar, leader of DarkClan. This is my deputy, Goldentail, and my medicine-dog, Shiningpelt. We come in peace, and there will be no bloodshed tonight." "Mountain_star_?" asked Leopardstar in disbelief. "Yes. I have been accepted by StarClan and told to come here this night. Firestar walked up. "You smell of forest and moorland" he said. "Have you been living here for long?" "Four days. We have built our camp" said Mountainstar. "You say you were accepted by StarClan. How can you prove it?" asked Onestar. "Enough!" snarled Leopardstar. "We cannot trust you, dog. You have not been accepted. StarClan would never believe this!" Suddenly a cloud crossed the moon and stayed. "Wait, Leopardstar. It seems like they do. Look." Leopardstar turned and stared at the cloud. She gaped at it, but regained her dignity by holding her head high and saying, "StarClan may accept you, Mountainstar, but I don't! Prove yourself." Shiningpelt walked forward this time. "Leopardstar, we understand your confusion. But why should you be afraid of us?" A uncomfortable silence issued among the older warriors, but one of the younger ones said, "Yeah, why should we?" and another shushed him. "Back in our old forest, we were attacked by dogs" began Firestar. "Some of us died." Goldentail snorted. "And you think we're going to kill all of you? Why would we want to do that?" "For your own pleasure" said Onestar softly.

Mountainstar laughed dryly. "Because we're bloodthirsty beasts and all we do is kill? Are you saying none of us are kind towards our children, our mates? That all day we dream of death and power? How is that different from you, when need be?" Leopardstar and Blackstar exchanged looks. Firestar nodded. "I trust you, Mountainstar. How many are DarkClan?" "18, counting me." "Where have you made your camp?" In a small area near the edge of the forest, where the fallen tree is." "Ah, yes. Well, if you're going to live here, we will all have to give up some territory." "Nonsense!" spat Blackstar. "If you think I'm giving up territory for _dogs_, you're wrong!" "But you will get some of RiverClan's territory. See, Blackstar, only me and Onestar will be giving up some of our territory. You and Leopardstar's territory will stay the same." "And what if Onestar doesn't want to give up territory?" sneered Leopardstar. "I think it's perfectly reasonable" replied Onestar. "I have a lot of territory; if DarkClan needs hunting grounds they will have hunting grounds." Mountainstar dipped his head gratefully to all of them. "You are very kind" he said. "DarkClan is in your debt: all of you. As a gift, do not expect any attacks for a moon and a half." "So we will set the boundaries tomorrow?" Firestar asked. "Yes. Onestar?" "I will come too" said the cat. Mountainstar nodded. "Goodbye, Clans. Thank you for your hospitality, and I hope the prey runs good." "And you too" called Firestar as the dogs retreated.

Immediately conversation broke out. Firestar bounded down from the tree and motioned with his tail to his Clan. "Come. The Gathering's over." Silently, the cats of ThunderClan followed their leader back across the log. They were quiet, and when they got home, Firestar leapt up upon the Highledge. "Cats of ThunderClan" he began. "There's something I think I should tell you."


	3. Nine Apprentices

Chapter Two: Nine Apprentices

Lightpup tossed the mouse in the air. Runningpup jumped and picked it up, then threw it to her brother, Windpup. Flamepup tried to snatch it from him, but the pale gray pup sprang into the air and spat the mouse out. "Beat that!" he howled. He landed gracefully, and Snakepup, who had caught the mouse, tried to send it flying to Blackpup, but Falconpup intercepted and grabbed it. He flung it to Icepup, who grabbed it and ran to Flamepup. Flamepup tried to toss it back to Lightpup, but it got a little over her head….

"Why in StarClan's name did a dead mouse just hit me in the face?" barked an annoyed voice from inside the nursery.

"Oops" said Flamepup as the others started giggling. A dark black dog with narrowed blue eyes walked out of the nursery and glared at them.

"Sorry, Nightfur" chorused the pups. She rolled her eyes. "It's time Mountainstar made you apprentices. You're going to hit Rockpup or Pinepup next time." The tiny pups wailed for their mother, and as she turned her back, Snakepup said excitedly, "I heard the stream behind the camp is filled with tiny fish!". She sighed and muttered, "Back to the drawing board."

Lightpup trailed behind Cedarpup and Snakepup, with Windpup on one side and Falconpup on the other. Behind her was Flamepup, Runningpup, and Icepup. Blackpup took the rear. "Gosh, I've never tried fishing!" said Windpup. "Me neither. I wonder if anybody's gonna fall in," said Blackpup, wide-eyed.

When they reached the stream, they saw Wolftooth, Shiningpelt, and Swiftwind gathered around a plant.

"What is it?" asked Cedarpup, running up to them. Shiningpelt looked at him. "It's called yarrow. It makes dogs sick."

"Oh. Is that used when a dog eats something poisonous?" "Yes. Now, what are you doing out of the nursery?" "Ummm….we were bored," said Snakepup quickly. Swiftwind snorted.

"Nightfur is supposed to watch you. You can't go out of camp, you're pups." "Oh, cut them some slack, Swiftwind" said Wolftooth, gazing fondly at the pups. It was no surprise; Blackpup was her daughter. "How much? A mouse-length? A fox-length? A Human-nest-length?" Swiftwind shot back. Shiningpelt laughed. "That's the worst heckle ever, Swiftwind." "Well _you _try coming up with something on such short notice," he snapped back.

"We just wanted to look at the stream," Runningpup piped up. A large bug scurried past her feet and she let out a squeal of surprise. She crouched and sprung upon it, trapping it in her paws as she let out a crow of delight. Windpup growled and jumped on her. "WindClan are invading!" yipped Flamepup, crashing into Windpup. "Get out of our camp!" snarled Lightpup, and bowled Runningpup over, to find Snakepup swatting her over her head. She dodged and grasped his paw between her teeth and shook it. "That's enough," said Shiningpelt, sounding amused. "Get back to camp." "Yes, Shiningpelt."

The pups resumed their game outside of the nursery, with howls of, "WindClan are attacking!" Bearclaw, Foxheart, and Sunfur, who had just come back from patrol, started in surprise. "Those pups gave me a heart attack," grumbled Foxheart. "When will they get apprenticed?" "I heard soon, perhaps today," said Sunfur. Lightpup stopped her tussling with Windpup in surprise. "Mountainstar said that, since dogs are bigger and smarter than cats, the pups will be apprenticed at for moons instead of six." "That makes sense," said Bearclaw, looking pleased. "We need some apprentices."

"Awesome!" barked Flamepup. "We're gonna get apprenticed _today_!" "Maybe" said Icepup. "Who do you want for your mentor?" Windpup asked Lightpup. "I don't know," she admitted. _Who do I want? _She wouldn't mind Bearclaw, he was kind. Longstride, a dark red she-dog, wouldn't be bad either. Nightfur was good with children, but she had pups to take care of. She knew that, ever since he had first seen Goldentail call a patrol together, Windpup wanted to be his apprentice. Flamepup didn't care. Icepup didn't either. Blackpup wanted Swiftwind, and her half-brother, Snakepup, wanted Foxheart. Runningpup….she wasn't sure. Falconpup either. "I guess it doesn't matter very much" she said to him. He shrugged and saw a mouse scuttling nearby. It was a very tiny mouse, not able to pick up much scent, and had only just noticed how close it was to dogs. Windpup bent down in a crouch, his eyes narrowed in concentration, and pounced. It squeaked and tried to get away, but Windpup was a good jumper and landed on it, crushing it's life out.

"Good job!" Runningpup exclaimed. Her brother picked it up proudly and scrambled to put it in the fresh-kill pile. A shadow fell above the pups and they looked up at the Entrance Rock, where Mountainstar stood. With him was Spottedpelt, Falconpup's father; Swallowcall, Riverwind, and Bearclaw. He bounded down and nodded to each dog as he walked to the small rock where he announced Clan meetings. "Let all dogs who can catch their own prey gather by the Middle Rock for a Clan meeting." Sunfur and Raincloud, who had been sharing tongues, stood in front of the Middle Rock. So did most of the other warriors, like Spottedpelt, Bearclaw, Skycloud, Browntail, Sandclaw, Spiritheart, Wolftooth, Ravenwing, and Riverwind. Lightpup's heart leapt: _an apprentice ceremony! _She began to groom herself quickly: so did a bunch of the other pups. "First, there is some news: a rogue badger has crossed into our territory. Later, I will send some warriors to take care of it. Also, WindClan have been acting mighty suspicious; there will have to be day and night patrols. And I need a hunting patrol to go out after this. Goldentail, will you go?" The sun-colored warrior nodded. "Take Ravenwing, Raincloud, Sandclaw, and Wolftooth." He cleared his throat and looked proudly down upon the pups, who had gathered in front of their parents. "Today marks a momentous occasion: the first eight apprentices of DarkClan." Dogs cheered loudly, barking in congratulation.

"Cedarpup, from now on you will be known as Cedarpaw. Shiningpelt, you have noted the interest in healing Cedarpaw has….you will be Cedarpaw's mentor." "Wow! That's great, Cedarpaw!" said Icepup, and all of the dogs cheered for him as he walked up to touch noses with Shiningpelt. "This was all I ever wanted…" he breathed. She curled her tail around his head. "You will be a good apprentice. I know you will."

Mountainstar waited for the cheers to die down. "Windpup, from now on you will be known was Windpaw." He glanced around until his eyes locked on a dog. "Windpaw, you have long been one of the most powerful pups. Your mentor will be Goldentail." Windpaw practically flew into the air in delight, and bounded over to Goldentail with such speed that he almost ran into him. Goldentail rumbled in amusement and touched noses with his apprentice.

"Runningpup, until you receive your warrior name you will be known as Runningpaw. Skycloud, you are experienced and wise….you will be Runningpaw's mentor." Runningpaw shyly scrambled to reach her mentor.

"Falconpup, from now until you become a warrior you will be known as Falconpaw. Sunfur, you match Falconpaw's stamina and endurance. You will be Falconpaw's mentor." Falconpaw's golden eyes glimmered and he sprang lightly to greet Sunfur.

Lightpup watched Flamepup become Flamepaw and touch noses with Foxheart (Snakepup grumbled loudly), Icepup become Icepaw and get Bearclaw for her mentor, Blackpup take the name Blackpaw and run up to Windpaw and Runningpaw's mother, Riverwind, and finally Snakepup gain the name Snakepaw and touch noses with Swiftwind.

"Lightpup…." The young dog's heart beat harder. She leaned forwards eagerly. "From now on, you will be called Lightpaw," said Mountainstar. His blue eyes glittered. "I have decided to mentor you myself." She heard her friends whispering around her and Windpaw's nudge on her flank. "Go on, Lightpaw" he encouraged. "She blinked gratefully at him and strode up calmly to touch her nose to her leaders.

Mountainstar gazed upon the new apprentices and mentors proudly. "May you prosper in your training….all of you."


	4. Apprenticeship

**A/N: Okay, this is taking place in Sunset, after the badger attack, and before Hawkfrost's death. Nine Apprentices occurred before the badger attack, just to clear that up.**

Chapter Three: Apprenticeship

It had been one moon since Lightpaw and the others were made apprentices. The days were growing shorter, and the leaves had started to turn gold-and-red, then drift to the ground. Whitesnow* was coming.

The morning was brisk and cold. Lightpaw's tail twitched and she felt a paw step on it. She raised her head and opened one brown eye. Flamepaw and Snakepaw were on the dawn patrol, and the latter had tried to hurry out but tripped over her paw. "Watch it!" she mumbled, still half asleep. "Sorry!" whispered the sleek brown-and-black dog. Flamepaw's green eyes glittered in the light, and he flicked his tail at Snakepaw. "Come on, Foxheart might blow in a second if we don't hurry." "Tell me when he does, I'd like to watch" grumbled Windpaw as he swiveled his ears to catch the whispered conversation.

Lightpaw slept another hour or so until she was prodded by Falconpaw. "Wake up!" he said excitedly. "We're going hunting." "With who?" asked Lightpaw, one eye still closed. "Sunfur, Browntail, and Mountainstar." Falconpaw's tail was wagging in anticipation.

Lightpaw struggled to her feet and licked down a spot of fur on her shoulder. "Okay, I'm coming" she called to him as he bounded past her. As she stretched, walked out of the apprentice den, and looked around, she felt her excitement building as well. Every dog loved a good hunt, and there wouldn't be many left until whitesnow, so the dogs were taking advantages of the last snow-free days.

As soon as she took two paw steps out of her den, two squealing balls of fur launched themselves at her. One was black with one white ear; the other was a dark brown with black points. They both had light blue eyes. They batted at her with small paws, their eyes laughing. "Invader!" growled the black one. "Get out of our camp!" snarled the brown one. Lightpaw pushed the pups off and shook herself. The pups were Rockpup and Pinepup, Mountainstar and Nightfur's children. "I've got to go hunting" she told the pups. "Why don't you go bother Redpup and Oakpup for a while?" Longstride and Foxheart's pups had been born when the first leaves started to turn red and gold. Pinepup's face fell. "Nightfur says that we can't play with them because they were only born a few weeks ago" he said disappointedly. Then his face brightened. "I know! We can annoy Nightfur!" Rockpup followed his brother back to the nursery as Lightpaw walked over to meet Sunfur, Falconpaw, Mountainstar, and Browntail by the Exit Hole.

The Exit Hole was a large hole that formed a tunnel deep into the ground. This was how the dogs got out of camp; but there was another secret exit to camp that only DarkClan knew that led to the stream where yarrow and other herbs grew.

Sunfur gently licked her daughter on the ear. "Falconpaw has yet to catch a rabbit" she rumbled, and then turned to Mountainstar. He nodded. "Lightpaw needs to improve her speed. We'll hunt in the moor." Mountainstar slunk into the tunnel, Falconpaw next, and then Browntail.

Lightpaw jumped into the hole and followed Browntail out. Her golden paws padded softly on the floor of the tunnel as she crouched to avoid hitting her head. "How long has this been here?" she asked Browntail. "It used to be a fox's den, and at the other end there was a rabbit's hole. Small dogs, like me and Skycloud, dug out the tunnel and the bigger dogs enlarged the ends. We found a rock slab to put over the top of the end of the tunnel and it's so big that only four cats could move it. The tunnel also has an echoing quality—when cats whisper inside of it, whoever's on night watch would hear them immediately," he told her. Mountainstar led them, Falconpaw followed him, and Sunfur brought up the rear.

Mountainstar pushed up the slab at the end of the tunnel and the patrol stepped out into sunlight. Falconpaw blinked. "Agh! It burns!" Sunfur barked in laughter. Browntail's ears suddenly shot up. He turned his face towards some ferns. "Mouse, or vole" he hissed. He crouched and stealthily moved forwards, and then he jumped, squashing the creature. He picked it up in his jaws and dug a small hole. "We'll take it back to camp later" said the cream-and-brown dog.

"What can you scent, Lightpaw?" asked Mountainstar. She sniffed. "Rabbit, and bird" he reported. Then she saw the rabbit: it was crouching by some tall grasses, nibbling on something. She raised her ears to test the wind: it was blowing at her. She narrowed her eyes and lowered her ears. She took a soft step forward and sprang, her jaws bared. It sensed her while she was in the air and lightly bounded away. Lightpaw hit the ground but ran after the rabbit. When she was close, she sprang again and gave it a swift bite to the neck. She then heard a rustling and crouched, ready to spring again. She heard muttering: "Fresh DarkClan scent close to our territory."

It was WindClan. Then a black head poked through some more grasses. "It's an apprentice, Ashfoot" called the warrior. He glared at her, though she already was the same size as him, since WindClan cats were small and dogs were much bigger than cats when full grown. "What are you doing close to our territory?" he growled, his haunches rising if it came to a fight. Lightpaw tensed her muscles. "I'm just retrieving a rabbit" she said hotly. "What are _you_ doing close to our border?"

The sound of her voice brought Sunfur and Falconpaw over to her. "What's going on?" asked Sunfur, staring at the cat. More cats had joined him. "Crowfeather, Ashfoot, Tornear" Sunfur acknowledged them with a dip of her head. "May I ask why my daughter's ears are back?"

"This apprentice was a little bit closer to our border than we would prefer" said Ashfoot, nodding at Lightpaw.

"I'm just getting a rabbit" said Lightpaw, nudging the body with her nose. "I didn't cross the border."

"I should think not" came a voice from behind them. Mountainstar walked out and sat, looking down on the cats. "I'd think you'd have more important things on your mind than frightening apprentices, Ashfoot."

Lightpaw could tell the gray cat was trying to contain her fear toward the great black dog, but she responded calmly. "We don't want a fight, Mountainstar. We will leave." As she turned, Crowfeather hissed at them. Falconpaw let out a feral snarl that sent Crowfeather running: he probably didn't think that sound could come from any creature, let alone an apprentice. Sunfur gently touched her tail to Falconpaw's flank. "Good."

Lightpaw looked at Falconpaw. "That was cool" she whispered. "Thanks" he whispered back.

DarkClan territory was not as wide as the other clans but much longer. DarkClan territory extended up past the Moonpool, in other parts of the forest, so the dogs could have a variety of prey. Lightpaw's patrol was close to the lake, past the stream that made up most of their border with WindClan. Their border with ThunderClan went slightly into the woods, and ran down to the lake, dipping back into the moors. The extended height made up for the smaller length, but if DarkClan needed more territory they would fight for it.

The patrol moved on and Lightpaw spotted a fish in the stream. Tail swishing, she waited until it got close to her, and then she quickly flashed out a claw and snagged it. The fish flipped around but soon went limp. She grabbed it in her jaws and bounded down to the lake where the rest of the patrol waited for her. Mountainstar nodded at the fish.

The creamy golden dog looked across the lake. In the forest area where ThunderClan and ShadowClan lived, she saw a small group of cats marking their border. One was orange, one dark tabby, one light brown, and a smaller one that was golden brown. Lightpaw remembered her first Gathering and tried to summon their names. _Brambleclaw, I think the orange one is…what's her name…Squirrelflight, and then there's Dustpelt, and, if I'm not mistaken, that's Birchpaw. Huh._

She heard a call from Mountainstar, and ran back to the patrol again, for they had walked farther on. She smiled. _Apprenticeship…the path to a warrior._

Later was battle training with Windpaw and Goldentail.

Narrowed eyes. Bared teeth. Lightpaw snarled viciously. "So you think you can take me on?" "Oh, I think." And then Windpaw flew at her with a roar. He almost landed on her, but she dodged at the last moment so he rammed his head into the ground. She pounced on his head and grabbed his ear, pulling so that he barked sharply, and then Lighpaw balanced on her front paws, spinning slightly, and when Windpaw lifted his head, she kicked it back down and landed on his back.

"Very good, Lightpaw. Excellent demonstration." Windpaw staggered to his feet and gave her a gentle lick on the ear. "No cat will be able to stand up to you." She smiled at him.

Goldentail nodded at Windpaw. "Before Lighpaw and Mountainstar came, you were practicing the badger defense. Try attacking Lightpaw."

Windpaw grinned sneakily and crouched. Lightpaw readied herself; she hadn't learned this move yet. Her friend sprung into the air and raked his paws down, just narrowly missing Lightpaw's nose, making her recoil slightly. Then he jumped backwards, sticking out his back feet and striking her in the chin. This time she did stumble, and when Windpaw landed, he reared up on his hind legs and let out a terrible roar. Lightpaw jumped at him, acting like a badger, and he lashed out with a paw. As she dodged it, he thrust his nose forward and bit down on her nose. She cried out and he dropped.

Goldentail nodded, pleased. "Perfect. An incredible warrior you will make." Windpaw looked thrilled.

Mountainstar flicked Lightpaw's flank with his tail. "Okay, Longstride and Nightfur would appreciate some fresh-kill and their bedding changed, and the apprentice's den is a mess. Get to work."

Lightpaw let out a rumble of amusement and went to retrieve some fresh-kill. _Yes, apprenticeship is great, even if it has it's drawbacks!_

_*Whitesnow is the dogs' word for winter/leaf-bare  
_


	5. Death

**A/N: Come on, people, five chapters, 167 hits, and only 2 reviews??!! As honored as I am that so many people have read this, please leave me your opinion; should I have named this guy what, or did I make any spelling mistakes, or was your heart thumping when you read exciting parts? I want to know, so please, if you read any of my stories, let me know what you think.**

**Edit: Whoa, my friend Cats of Golden Moons says that I should change this to T-rated. What do you guys think?  
**

* * *

Chapter Four: Death

It was an afternoon early in whitesnow when Lightpaw, Windpaw, and Flamepaw went on a patrol with their mentors on the ThunderClan border. The day was cold and though their fur had grown thicker and shaggier, the apprentices and their mentors were frozen.

Lightpaw pricked her ears up against the wind as she detected faintly a yowl from ThunderClan territory. "Mountainstar!" she called. She heard his heavy footfalls before she saw him. "What?" he asked. She nodded at the forests. "I heard something over there." His eyes narrowed. "What was it?" "It…it sounded like a cat in pain."

He turned his head towards ThunderClan. "A cat may need our help." He barked, calling the others over, and said, "Lightpaw heard a yowl. We must know what is going on."

Tentatively, the apprentices stepped over the border. Mountainstar broke into a run and the rest of the dogs followed. They heard screeches from the shore, and Foxheart roared, "The lake!"

Lightpaw broke through a bush and saw one tabby fighting another. Near them, the leader of ThunderClan was stuck in a fox trap. "Flamepaw, Foxheart, help Firestar!" cried Goldentail as he grabbed one tabby by the scruff. "Let me down," said the tabby, struggling. "It's Hawkfrost you want." Lightpaw then recognized the RiverClan warrior. Why was he in ThunderClan territory?

No time to think. Goldentail had dropped the tabby (Lightpaw realized it was Brambleclaw, the new ThunderClan deputy) and she threw herself into the battle. Goldentail's strength was needed to get Firestar out, and so it was just she, Windpaw, Brambleclaw, and Mountainstar.

She snarled, throwing herself through the air, and landed on the cat. Her brown eyes met his blue, and he raised a massive paw. She pushed him down and bit at his chest. Hawkfrost shoved her off and stood, ready to attack, but then Mountainstar swatted him aside. He landed softly and scrabbled at the ground, trying to get to his feet. Windpaw jumped and his front paws struck down a few inches from the murderous warrior, but instead of landing all the way, he swiveled and kicked out with his back legs, hitting Hawkfrost in the side and knocking him away. Brambleclaw bounded forward and, before he could think, sunk his teeth into Hawkfrost's neck.

The amber-eyed warrior released his teeth and Hawkfrost let out a quiet snarl before sinking into silence.

Lightpaw gasped as she saw the blood of the dead cat flow softly down the banks of the lake and dissolve into the water. A voice like an echo whispered past her ears: _Blood will spill blood, and the lake will run red._

Brambleclaw turned to Mountainstar and said, "I thank you for your help, but the rest of this is ThunderClan and RiverClan's problem." Mountainstar dipped his head respectively and signaled his dogs. They quickly left the area.

"Hawkfrost and Brambleclaw were half-brothers" Mountainstar told Lightpaw. "Their father was Tigerstar." Lightpaw shivered. She had heard stories of the bloodthirsty warrior of ThunderClan who had made himself leader of ShadowClan, then brought BloodClan to wipe out the clans who opposed him. "Tawnypelt is Brambleclaw's sister" Mountainstar continued. "She left ThunderClan and joined ShadowClan, where she wouldn't be prosecuted for who her father was. Mothwing is Hawkfrost's sister. She is a medicine cat, as you know from your last Gathering."

They got back to camp and Mountainstar strode onto the rock that stood in the middle of the camp. "Let all dogs who can catch their own prey gather underneath the Middle Rock for a Clan meeting."

Sunfur and Raincloud had been sharing tongues on the Bright Rocks, where Snakepaw had been lounging as well, and the three dogs walked under Mountainstar. Goldentail clambered up beside his leader and Lightpaw stood by her parents. Rockpup and Pinepup poked their heads out of the nursery with Nightfur. Ravenwing limped out of Shiningpelt's den with Swiftwind supporting him, and Cedarpaw joined them, his mentor following.

"My patrol has just come back from a horrifying attack on Firestar by a RiverClan warrior." There were gasps. "What happened?" called Swiftwind, his fur bristling. "A cat named Hawkfrost led Firestar to a fox trap, and Brambleclaw defended his leader against his half-brother. He might not have succeeded." "But then we came in" growled Foxheart. "Goldentail, Flamepaw, and Foxheart got Firestar out, and Lightpaw, Windpaw, Brambleclaw, and I kept Hawkfrost at bay," said Mountainstar. He looked at the apprentices. "They fought well." Lightpaw felt pride grow within her. Windpaw looked like he could burst. Flamepaw was smiling, happy for his friends.

"Where are Spottedpelt, Spiritheart, and Blackpaw?" Mountainstar asked Ravenwing. "I got a really big thorn in my paw, so I came back to camp" the black warrior said. "As far as I know, they were heading over to the upper ThunderClan border." The leader turned to Bearclaw, who had been in charge of the camp while leader and deputy were gone. "What about the rest of the warriors and apprentices?" "The fresh-kill pile was getting low, so three patrols went out. Swiftwind's just came back, but Browntail and Swallowcalls haven't come back."

Goldentail sniffed the air. "Something isn't right." And then Blackpaw shot off the Entrance Rock, her voice raised in fear. "Run, run! Humans!"

The dogs let out snarls and readied themselves. Foxheart backed up to the nursery and the pups squealed in fright. Spottedpelt then came in, running as fast as he could with the burden he was carrying.

It was the limp, bloody body of Spiritheart.

Snakepaw let out a wail, and then three Humans burst through one of the walls. They yowled as the sticks and brambles stabbed and poked them. The dogs were upon them in seconds.

Lightpaw jumped on the smallest one. She grabbed its sides with her claws and ripped up, then kicking it in its midsection. It was flung backward and she landed on it. This time she dug her claws into it's chest. She saw its eyes, filled with fear, look at her once, and then she tore her back claws through its stomach. Lightpaw would remember its scream forever, but she didn't know that this wouldn't be the last time she fought Humans.

There was a BANG, and she saw Foxheart lying on the ground, a bleeding wound on his neck. Shiningpelt carried him off.

She looked around as the Human she had wounded scrambled away. There was Falconpaw and Sunfur fighting side-by-side as a Human tried to fend them off with a long metal claw that gleamed in the sun. The last Human was being whooped by Mountainstar, Swiftwind, and Snakepaw.

And then Windpaw came flying in, his teeth bared and claws extended, crying out with a vicious roar. He landed on the clawed Human's head and cracked its nose with one bite. It yelled and then he tore down its face with his back feet. The Human leaned backward and Windpaw flipped in midair, sinking his teeth into its neck and tearing up, his claws digging into the Humans face. The body fell limp and crashed to the ground. The other one looked at the dead Human, let out a wild shriek and took off, tripping over tree roots and yelling "Wild dogs!"

That much they could understand.

Goldentail gazed at his apprentice with a mixture of admiration, curiosity, and something that Lightpaw could only just begin to comprehend.

The horror in his eyes was more than Windpaw could bear, and the young dog took off into the forest.


	6. It's Different Now

Chapter Five: It's Different Now

Lightpaw returned from a successful hunt with Falconpaw, Sunfur, and Sandclaw with a mouse in her jaws and a squirrel dragging in the dirt. She bounded softly down from the Entrance Rock and strode to the fresh-kill pile.

"Hey, there's Lightpaw!" Two pups tumbled up to her. "Lightpaw, guess what!" exclaimed Rockpup. "No, I get to tell her!" argued Pinepup, jumping on his brother. "Fine" said Rockpup, rolling his eyes. "We're becoming apprentices today!" Pinepup burst out excitedly. "Finally." It was Nightfur. "If these two get any bigger, they'll be wolves." She looked at them fondly.

"When I'm a warrior, I'm going to be Rockclaw!" announced the black pup. "I'll be Pineneedle, the greatest warrior ever!" shouted Pinepup delightedly. "That's a _stupid_ name!" said Rockpup playfully. Pinepup mock-growled and pounced on Rockpup.

"Quite the mischief-makers, aren't they?" rumbled a voice from behind Lightpaw. She spun around to see Mountainstar and dipped her head in respect. The great leader gazed down at his children and then at Nightfur. She looked into his eyes and blinked. "Who will be their mentors?" she asked. Lightpaw was moving off when Mountainstar gently tugged on her tail. "Oh no, I want you to help me."

She looked up in surprise. "Me? But I'm an apprentice." Mountainstar said nothing, just held her gaze. "Well…" she thought for a moment. "There's always Browntail." "He's very patient with apprentices" said Nightfur, and glanced at her mate. "What about Wolftooth? She's experienced and thoughtful" Lightpaw tried. Mountainstar rose to his feet and said, "Very well. The ceremony will be at sunset."

The apprentice let out a rumble and walked away, proud. She had just chosen mentors for the leaders children.

She went over to the Bright Rocks and flopped down. She must have fallen asleep, for the next thing she knew was a howl from the Middle Rock, calling the Clan together.

She pulled herself up and strode over, sitting next to Flamepaw and her mother, Sunfur. "What is it?" she asked Flamepaw. "You'll find out" he replied.

"Dogs of DarkClan, Goldentail reports rabbit scraps in our territory, smelling of WindClan" Mountainstar announced, his shaggy tail swishing angrily. The Clan let out vicious snarls. "Who do they think they're messing with?" demanded Swiftwind, his teeth bared.

"It is obvious that WindClan wants to fight, so we will attack at once!" Mountainstar's voice echoed around their camp as the dogs began howling their approval. "Goldentail and I will lead two war parties. I will take Ravenwing, Skycloud, Riverwind, Bearclaw, Lightpaw, Blackpaw, and Icepaw." Goldentail stepped forward. "I will take Raincloud, Sandclaw, Spottedpelt, Wolftooth, Snakepaw, Windpaw, and Flamepaw."

Their comrades cheered the fourteen dogs on as they went out by the tunnel.

Lightpaw made sure to keep silent as they crossed into WindClan territory. Her paws never broke a stick, or flipped a stone. Soon they were practically inside the camp, and her heart was beating in her throat. "CHARGE!!" roared Mountainstar, and the dogs plunged down. They heard the cats' yowls and threw themselves into battle.

Lightpaw found herself up against two older WindClan apprentices and the fur on her neck bristled. She spat at them and jumped into the air. He apprentices backed away right before she landed, so she landed right on her head. Wincing and feeling a bit winded, she waited for them to come to her. One raced at her, she dodged him, but he turned and came back. This time she stared at his ear, but aimed for his chest, raking her claws across him. He rolled away and the other one jumped at her.

She grinned determinedly and thought, _All right, Lightpaw, let's kick tail._

Lightpaw jumped up into the air again. This time she landed on her back. She whimpered, pretending to be hurt, and when the apprentice was about to give her a vicious bite, she jumped up, balanced on her front feet and kicked the apprentice hard. It was flung against the ground and she ran off.

She jumped upon a rock to see who needed her help. The first dog that came to mind was Windpaw, her best friend. She looked around and saw him fighting Onestar.

Her eyes grew wide as she saw him inflict wounds that would have killed a lesser cat, but Onestar kept fighting. Lightpaw backed up on the rock and right into Ashfoot, WindClan's deputy.

She whirled around and raked her claws up the she-cat's neck; not a fatal wound, but deadly nonetheless. Ashfoot darted away, and there were blood specks on the rock. Lightpaw panted and ran back into battle.

She flung herself upon a ginger tomcat and dug her claws into his back. He yowled and leaned backwards. Lightpaw couldn't jump away in time and she was crushed against the ground. Letting out a muffled growl, she scraped her claws at his back until she drew blood, and then she bit deep. The cat rolled off her with a scream and she gasped for air.

The creamy-gold dog, her bright paws shining, made an impressive sight against the sun that glowed just above her. She had a long scratch from her shoulder to her stomach, and her air-deprived lungs still made her gulp air, the fur on her back was raised, and blood spattered her open mouth as air whistled in and out.

Then a warrior struck her from behind. Lightpaw crashed into the dirt. There was a painful yanking on her tail and she felt herself dragged along. She turned so that she was facing her attacker, lashed out at the tabby with her back paws, then reared up on her hind legs and let out a wild howl, plunging her fangs right towards his chest. He dodged, but she lashed out with a paw and caught him on his side, then raked her claws down to the base of his tail. He darted away.

All heads turned as a great roar shook the camp. "ONESTAR!!"

Mountainstar and the tabby leader faced each other, both of them covered in blood and wounds. "You caught our prey and now you demand an explanation for a fight?!" "WindClan is starving!" snarled Onestar. "This winter is harder than most!" "And so it is, for every Clan!" growled Mountainstar. "This does not give you the right to steal our food." He flicked his tail at his warriors. "We will leave now, but if any of you take our prey again, we fight. And next time we won't be so merciful." Tail held high, he led his warriors and apprentices out of the camp.

"Cowards!" sneered Icepaw. "You afraid, mousedung?" taunted Snakepaw. "Chicken-brains!" Blackpaw spat. The WindClan warriors bristled at the apprentices' jibes but didn't attack. Lightpaw snarled at them before trotting after her friends.

Lightpaw looked behind her as they left the camp, making sure that no cats were following them. Reassured, she continued.

When they were back at camp, Mountainstar jumped upon the Middle Rock with Goldentail. "Dogs of DarkClan, gather under the Middle Rock." The rest of the clan emerged from various dens, hollows, and trees. "How was the attack?" asked Sunfur, who had rushed over to her mate to help him. "I think that WindClan got the message" Mountainstar replied. "They will not be hunting in our territory anymore." There were howls of agreement, and then Mountainstar nodded at Nightfur, whom had her head stuck out of the nursery.

"And now, I have more good news. Rockpup and Pinepup have reached their sixth moon and are ready to become apprentices."

With that, the two pups strode confidently out of the nursery with their mother. Rockpups black fur gleamed in the sun, his white hair almost to bright to look at. His eyes were closed. Pinepups dark brown fur glowed as well, his black hair sending flashes of light into every dog's eyes. Nightfur's eyes shone with pride for her children.

"Rockpup, from now on you will be known as Rockpaw. Wolftooth, you have proven your wisdom and experience…you will be Rockpaws mentor." The black and brown warrior walked up to touch noses with her new apprentice. "Pinepup, until you receive your warrior name you will be called Pinepaw. Browntail, you are patient, encouraging, and wise. You will be Pinepaws mentor." The brown and white-patched dog padded forward, his mouth curved in a smile, as he touched noses with Pinepaw, the young apprentices green eyes wide.

Mountainstar dipped his head to his children, and then said, "I need hunting patrols. Who will go?" "I will," said Swiftwind. He flicked his tail at his apprentice Snakepaw and said, "You stay. I'll take Flamepaw, Browntail and Pinepaw."

"I'll take one too" said Skycloud. She nodded at Runningpaw. "You, and—Swallowcall!" The beautiful golden dog walked over. "Can I come?" asked Lightpaw. "Sure."

"Let's go by the ThunderClan border," said Swallowcall. Skycloud nodded and the dogs exited the camp.

The patrol split up to cover more area. Lightpaw soon found the ThunderClan border and decided to hunt around it. It was then that she heard the faint rustling and murmured voices. She pricked her ears and caught some words: "Leafpool…doing fine…three healthy kits…"

Her ears shot straight up. Leafpool, ThunderClan's medicine cat, having three healthy kits?!

Quietly, she crept through the underbrush around the border and poked her head through some bushes. There was Squirrelflight and Leafpool. The latter was laying down, with three small specks by her side…

Kits. Black, gray, and gold.

Lightpaw's eyes widened, and then rushed off. Thankfully, she found a fresh pile of foxdung and rolled in it. She wrinkled her nose at the stench but knew it would work. Then she slid all over her direct route, covering up her own DarkClan scent.

Remembering she was on hunting patrol, she caught two mice. Then she thought about what she had seen and knew that the warrior code had been broken.

"I have to tell Mountainstar!" she exclaimed out loud. Racing through the forest, she passed Runningpaw. "Lightpaw! What—" "I'm sorry, I can't explain, take the mice and say I caught them!" When she got close to the entrance, she stopped.

_Use your head, Lightpaw. If you told Mountainstar, you would be purposefully making ThunderClan look so weak that their medicine cats have to have kits for them to survive._

_This must be my secret._

"Lightpaw."

She whipped around and saw a beautiful tortoiseshell StarClan cat sitting next to her.

"Do you know what I have seen?" asked Lightpaw, looking at the starry cat.

"We do."

"And what do you have to say?"

The tortoiseshell looked sadly at the dog apprentice. "It's different now, Lightpaw."

"Should I tell my leader?"

The cat turned away, ready to walk into the stars, but then she looked back and said, "These are desperate times, and desperate measures are called for."


	7. Coming Storm

**A/N: ****EDIT. I don't are if you review, I'm going to keep writing, I DON'T NEED THIS TORTURE!!! YOU DON'T KNOW HOW BORED I'VE BEEN!!!**

* * *

Chapter Six: Coming Storm

It was the middle of whitesnow. Tensions were high among the warrior clans: RiverClan and WindClan had already attacked each other, ShadowClan and ThunderClan were fighting over territory, and DarkClan needed to expand their territory; the part they had in mind was WindClan.

Lightpaw awoke one morning to news. She raised her head sleepily from her nest and murmured, "Whazzgoinon?" Flamepaw was standing above her, his green eyes wide. "Mountainstar is going to remark the borders, and he's going to take a war party to attack any patrol that comes by. All apprentices but Blackpaw and Snakepaw are coming." Lightpaw staggered to her feet and followed Flamepaw out.

Mountainstar was standing with Browntail, Nightfur, Swiftwind, Swallowcall, Sunfur, Falconpaw, Icepaw, Runningpaw, Pinepaw, Rockpaw, and Windpaw. He was saying to Goldentail, "Don't send out any patrols. I want the camp full guarded." Lightpaw trotted up and took her place at his side.

The group of dogs were wished well by those who stayed behind. Blackpaw went up and touched noses with Flamepaw. His green eyes widened. Runningpaw let out a sniff. Snakepaw connected eyes with his mentor and Swiftwind nodded in response.

Foxheart dragged himself out of the warriors' den and yawned. "Good luck, you lot. Get some territory for DarkClan." The gaping wound in his shoulder/neck area would forever remind others of how a Human had shot him and just barely missed. Redpup and Oakpup bounced out of the den and touched noses with Pinepaw and Rockpaw. "Give them wounds they'll never forget!" said Redpup excitedly.

The dogs sprinted out of their territory and at the WindClan border, Mountainstar turned to face his warriors and apprentices. "We will mark the border just under that rise." He nodded to a small hill that hid the WindClan camp from view. "I will go with my apprentice, Browntail and Swallowcall to mark the border. When cats show, I will flick my tail and that will be the signal for the rest of you." Browntail and Swallowcall strode out of the crowd and followed their leader and Lightpaw to where the new border would be marked.

The new border was made quickly, and then the four dogs sat back on their haunches and waited.

Not long after, a patrol led by Ashfoot came by the new border and abruptly stopped. "What is the meaning of this, Mountainstar?" she spat. "You know where the border is; the stream is where your territory ends." Mountainstar stared down at her and said coldly, "Not anymore." With a raise of her tail, Ashfoor sent the smallest cat, Owlwhisker, back for reinforcements.

In response, the leader of DarkClan flicked his tail and the other eight dogs emerged. Ashfoot bristled. "As of now, this territory belongs to DarkClan!" Mountainstar snarled, and jumped at Ashfoot. The area exploded with cries and howls.

Lightpaw managed to throw off Tornear as he sprung at her, then she ducked under Swiftwind and skidded to a stop. Just as she was catching her breath, a warrior bit her tail.

Lightpaw hurled herself at Webfoot and raked her claws down his back, then kicked him in the side. He pulled himself to his feet and jumped up. Lightpaw crouched and sprung, only to find that the warrior had ducked under her. She felt sharp pain as Webfoot drew his claws across her chest and stomach. She collapsed and rolled onto her back. Webfoot jumped on her and raised a paw for a terrible blow, and then something kicked him in the side and the cat fell over.

The dog that had done so tore through Webfoot's stomach. Blood soaked the gray tabby's fur, and he let out a gurgle. "It's dark…it's all gone…" and then he lay still.

The dog panted and turned to look at Lightpaw, still on her back. He was so scarred and bloodied that she could barely recognize him. "Windpaw!" she gasped. She staggered to her feet and touched his nose. "Are you all right?" "I'm fine" he said, his indigo eyes still burning with fury. "That piece of foxdung, however…" She looked upon Webfoot's body, his glazed eyes and still-bleeding rip in his stomach. "Was that really necessary?" she asked him. "He tried to kill you" Windpaw spat out. "A life for a life wanted."

She looked at him and met his eyes. She felt a jolt as the anger melted away, to be replaced by concern. "Are you hurt?" he asked her. She shook her head. "Just rattled." They met each other's gaze one more time, then there was a cry: "More WindClan!" and they took off together, running side by side to meet the new enemies.

Lightpaw snarled at Nightcloud and leapt at her, teeth bared. Windpaw sunk his teeth into her tail, and she whipped around, growling, not ready for Lightpaw as the creamy-gold apprentice bit deep into her chest. Yowling, she shook them off and ran, Windpaw on her tail.

Lightpaw turned around and saw that Falconpaw needed help. He was being held down by Onestar. The latter's jaws were close to snapping Falconpaw's neck. Though she was sure that the leader wouldn't kill an apprentice, panic raced through her. She ran faster than ever before, and bowled Onestar off his feet.

She saw the cat's eyes widen at her ferocious appearance. Her teeth dripped with blood from the attack on Nightcloud, her paws were stained with the crimson liquid, the tear through her chest and stomach was bleeding, and the numerous cuts and scratches stained her fur. Her ears were back and she was snarling loudly, almost roaring.

As Onestar hesitated, she spat, "Why don't you attack? Are you afraid, great leader of WindClan?" He growled, and sprung at her just as she felt a pain in her back. Looking up, she saw that Weaselfur had dug his claws in and was about to bite her shoulders. Lightpaw winced as she felt Onestar's hot breath on her face, and then he was gone. She saw Mountainstar shaking the WindClan leader in his massive jaws.

There wasn't time to watch. Weaselfur had dug in deeper, and she needed to get him off, Thinking fast, she jumped straight into the air, and then let herself fall on her back.

As Weaselfur had dug his claws into Lightpaw's back, he didn't know that would be his undoing, for now he was stuck and was helpless as he was crushed into the ground.

Her fur stifled his yowls of pain. She pulled herself up and raced off, only to hear a great cry. "Onestar! Onestar!" She turned to see that the WindClan leader's neck had been sliced. Mountainstar roared in response to that all of the warriors and apprentices could hear him. "Cats of WindClan! You see here your leader, another one of his lives lost. Why? Because he dared to try and kill a helpless apprentice."

There were snarls from Sunfur. "Falconpaw! Leave him, you pup-killer!" "Pup-killer, pup-killer!" the dogs chanted, narrowing their eyes at Onestar's body.

Then there was a rasping cough and Onestar awoke. "Don't listen to them, WindClan. They are—" Mountainstar cut him off by giving him a heavy blow from his paw. "Do you grant us this territory?" he demanded. "Never!" Onestar spat weakly.

Mountainstar stared coldly at the cat and said, "That's your choice." And with that, the dog leader jumped away and Onestar staggered up, then chased after him.

The battle wore on. Many warriors bore the wounds that would have chased them off, but their leaders said to fight.

It was sunhigh when an ear-splitting yowl called both clans to attention. Lightpaw noticed Onestar standing over a motionless Mountainstar through a red haze. "Cats and dogs, I give you dead, weak, helple—what in StarClan??!!" His words of contempt were stifled as the barking of dogs broke the silence.

A full patrol of Skycloud, Sandclaw, Spottedpelt, Ravenwing, Riverwind, and Foxheart charged into the clearing. With a vicious battle cry, Foxheart chased Onestar out of the area. Mountainstar rose, and said, "I have lost one life, but I am not weakened."

Together most of DarkClan stood. Mountainstar in the middle, Nightfur on one side, Ravenwing, Riverwind, Spottedpelt, and Sandclaw next to her, Foxheart on Mountainstar's other side, Browntail, Skycloud, Swallowcall, Sunfur, and Swiftwind next to him, Lightpaw in front of Mountainstar, Runningpaw before Skycloud, Flamepaw before Foxheart, Icepaw before Sandclaw, Pinepaw before Browntail, Rockpaw before Nightfur, Windpaw before Ravenwing, and Falconpaw before Sunfur.

"WindClan, if you grant us this territory, DarkClan promises one moon of peace between us. No attacks from either side." Onestar gathered his tattered Clan to (just barely) match the dogs. "Very well, Mountainstar, I don't want any more bloodshed between us for now."

Mountanstar dipped his head, and the dogs all howled in victory. The cats, their ears back, turned and walked back to their camp.

When the group returned, Mountainstar touched noses with his deputy. "How did you know we needed the others?" he asked Goldentail. "You hadn't returned" he replied. "We figured something was wrong." Pinepaw and Rockpaw excitedly told Oakpup and Redpup all about the battle.

Lightpaw, exhausted but hurt, walked to the medicine dog's den. Cedarpaw was sorting herbs. "Need to get more burdock…oh, hi Lightpaw. What do you need?" She sank to the ground and rolled on her side. "This cut," she answered. "Wow, that looks nasty. Let's see, I need nettle and goldenrod. Shiningpelt, do we have any goldenrod?" "Yes, it's under the comfrey." Cedarpaw got the right herbs and took some nettle in his mouth. Gently he moved it around on the rip. Lightpaw sighed in relief as the swelling ceased.

"Thanks." "Don't mention it." Cedarpaw then chewed up the goldenrod. "Here, smear this on the wound" he said, dropping the mixture on one of Lightpaw's paws. She winced as she ran her paw along the wound, but the poultice began to soothe it.

"No apprentice duties for a while, I think" said Shiningpelt, looking down at Lightpaw. "Crud." "Well, maybe light ones, like changing bedding and retrieving fresh-kill."

"Oh goody" snorted Lightpaw. Cedarpaw flicked her with his tail. "Cheer up. That'll heal in no time. Foxheart's wound took about two weeks for the fur to grow back, yours will probably only take one."

Then all three dog's heads raised as Mountainstar called a Clan meeting. Lightpaw walked out, and Cedarpaw said, "Don't sleep on your stomach. Sleep on your side, or something." She nodded and then Mountainstar began to speak.

"We have had a victory today, and have gained territory. But we will not always be victorious. WindClan and RiverClan are moving closer together, even though they have fought in the past, and we have to be wary of both. ShadowClan we have no quarrel with. ThunderClan could turn against us any day, and we cannot trust them either."

He turned his head to the sky, where clouds were starting to gather.

Rain droplets fell, splashing around the dogs as they waited for Mountainstar. The great black dog looked towards the west, where the sun was just visible through the clouds.

"I fear that, as the signs become foggier, and the skies get darker, that these battles are naught but the first clouds of the coming storm of war between the clans."


	8. Two Clans as Enemies

**A/N: This is taking place right at the beginning of The Sight. Chap 6 was before it, so was 5. 4 obviously took place at the very end of Sunset.**

Chapter Seven: Two Clans As Enemies

Lightpaw was watching a battle. She saw cats and dogs being slaughtered right before her eyes. Feeling panic sweep through her, she tried to jump down and help them, but her paws were stuck to the ground. "No!" she cried. She saw four starry cats appear above the massacre.

"They're dying! You're StarClan; help them!" The four cats stared upon her in silence until one stepped forward and said in an ominous voice: "Spawn of the water and bird, curse of Cama Zotz, traitor to DarkClan. May we be equal to the burden."

With that, all of the battling cats and dogs vanished except for one dog. It's body was cast in shadow, and it stood above a single cat body surrounded in a pool of blood. The dog planted one front paw in the blood, raised it's head and let out a terrifying howl that rattled Lightpaw's bones.

Then it looked right at her. She felt the shock of staring into two eyes that she knew very well, and then it snarled and sprung at her. She screamed and then awoke.

"Lightpaw, shut up! Honestly, you'll wake up ShadowClan with all that racket!" Lightpaw blinked. Windpaw had covered his ears and Snakepaw's hair was all over the place. Blackpaw was staring at her. "You were muttering in your sleep" she said. "Something about 'May we be equal to the burden.'" Falconpaw looked at her curiously. Lightpaw shook her head. "I don't feel well. I'm going to see Shiningpelt."

As she trotted across the camp, she struggled to remember her horrifying dream. All she could recall were the words: "May we be equal to the burden" and the terror of looking right at a murderer. She also remembered that the eyes that had glowed at her were ones that she knew, but other than that, nothing.

"Shiningpelt!" she called inside the den. The pretty medicine dog looked down at her. "What can I do for you?" she asked. "I had a weird dream" said Lightpaw shyly. "I wondered if you knew what it meant." Shiningpelt's eyes widened with surprise. "A dream? Tell me."

Lightpaw took a deep breath. "I can only remember part of it…there was a StarClan cat who said something, and then 'May we be equal to the burden.' Then there was a dog who was covered in shadow, and it looked at me, and I swore that I could recognize it by it's eyes, and it growled and leapt at me…"

Shiningpelt frowned. "I don't know what the dream means, I'm sorry Lightpaw. Do you remember the color of the eyes?" Lightpaw closed her eyes and drove deep into her mind. "They were a shade of…blue, I think, or something close to blue." Shiningpelt sighed. "There are a lot of dogs with blue eyes. That doesn't help much." Lightpaw nodded. "It's okay, I wasn't expecting to be able to know all of it right away." She exited the den.

Lost in thought about her strange dream, she walked right into a wall of black fur. "Ooof!" Her mentor looked down on her, amused. "Don't you have something to do, Lightpaw?" She looked up at him, startled. "Not currently, no" she said. He nodded towards the lithe body of Nightfur. "Then join Nightfur's patrol. She was going to take Sunfur and Falconpaw, but Falconpaw is complaining of cracked pads, and we really need fresh-kill." "Okay, Mountainstar."

She trotted over to join her mother and the black dog next to her. "Lightpaw" Nightfur greeted her. "Would you do me a favor and get Swallowcall for the patrol?" Lightpaw dipped her head and spotted the golden she-dog sharing tongues with her mate on the Resting Rocks, near the nursery.

"Swallowcall!" She looked up, her light blue eyes—Lightpaw blinked—glowing in their direction. Lightpaw swallowed her fear at the blue orbs and said quickly, "Nightfur needs you for hunting patrol." Swallowcall flicked her ear at Lightpaw to show she heard, then said something to Goldentail and strode over to the apprentice and two warriors. "Okay, let's go."

Sunfur lead the way as they trekked through the moors to the forest border. "We'll hunt here" she announced, and Nightfur added, "Let's separate so we can catch more prey." Lightpaw sniffed the air and headed in the direction of a mouse scent. She swiveled her ears to catch the sounds of tiny scufflings under the barren bushes. Hearing a small squeak, she turned to a mound of dirt and crouched, slowly creeping forward. Pinpointing the mouse, she pounced and her paws landed square on the mouse. She killed it quickly before it made another noise and buried it. Then she scented something else that definitely wasn't prey.

"ThunderClan!" she hissed. As softly as she could, she walked through the bushes to check the border. There, about five dog-lengths in front of the border—three ThunderClan cats. "Quick," one of them whispered, let's get back before some dogs show up." Lightpaw stepped forward—inwardly cursing herself for being so stupid afterwards—and growled, "You're too late." The cats must have jumped three dog-lengths into the air.

The largest, a great golden-brown tom that the apprentice recognized as Thornclaw, snarled at her. "She's a puny apprentice" he mewed scornfully, and nodded at a creamy-white cat next to him who was half his size. "Berrypaw, take her out." "With pleasure" spat the former Horseplace cat as he sprung towards her.

Remembering her training, Lightpaw waited until his claws almost grazed her muzzle, then ducked to one side and balanced on one back foot as she lashed out with the other. It hit Berrypaw on his flank and he went spinning, finally hitting the ground. As he pulled himself up, she jumped over and clawed his side. He yowled in pain, and tried to bite her front paw as she yanked it back, but his jaws closed on empty air. She pinned him down easily with one paw and spat at him, "I was training while you were a kit in the nursery. Remember that."

Then she let out a howl, and the other dogs came running. "Lightpaw, what—ThunderClan!" snarled Nightfur. "I thought Firestar was happy with the border settings." A black cat named Spiderleg growled, "You just took a chunk of WindClan territory. Why do you need this area?" "Because it was agreed" hissed Sunfur. Then she sniffed the air. "More ThunderClan!" she said in dismay.

A great orange shape broke the bushes, along with warriors Sandstorm, Cloudtail, and apprentice Honeypaw. "Thornclaw, Spiderleg, Berrypaw, what's all this?" Firestar said sternly. "We need more territory, Firestar" said Spiderleg eagerly. "We thought that the DarkClan border should be moved." "_You_ thought?" meowed Sandstorm sarcastically. "And here I was, thinking that borders were the Clan leader's decision. Thornclaw, being a senior warrior, I'd think you had more common sense. I'm ashamed." Berrypaw spoke up. "It was actually Spiderleg's idea, and Thornclaw agreed. I just wanted to test my skills." "And you got pinned by an apprentice that's a dog, therefore three times your size, and she also started her training back at the beginning of leaf-bare. Oh yes, Berrypaw, that's a great way of testing your skills" mewed Cloudtail scornfully. The apprentice bowed his head.

Suddenly Swallowcall let out a cry. "WindClan scents!" A battle-ready group of cats were soon visible. "Onestar, what do you need?" asked Firestar, his tail lashing suspiciously. Onestar growled, "We were on our way to attack the DarkClan camp, when we got lost and found our way here." He glared daggers at the dog warriors. "But since they are here, we will fight now!" he spat, and flung himself on Nightfur. "ThunderClan, help them! Honeypaw, get reinforcements!" _Help who?_ wondered Lightpaw, and then Berrypaw was on her again. "Rrrah!" she barked as he sunk his teeth into her tail. "Ah, WindClan" she said before he bit her again.

She batted him away and was now facing Thornclaw. Snarling, she stared into his eyes and leapt for his feet. But Thornclaw was an experienced warrior, and he jumped up to land on her back. She almost buckled under his weight, but instead she sat and stayed still. Realizing what she was planning, Thornclaw jumped off, but then Lightpaw did a backflip and landed on her back feet on top of him. Spitting, he tried to bite her feet, but she kicked him in the jaw and as he was on his stomach, she let herself fall. She heard his yowls of pain and got up to watch him stagger away.

More yowls came from ThunderClan, and a group of five warriors led by Honeypaw came charging down into battle, and Lightpaw saw Nightfur limping off into the bushes to warn Mountainstar.

_Two Clans, both with war forces!_ thought Lightpaw. _We could all die before any more dogs show up._

_

* * *

_**A/N: Cliffie!! I loved torturing Berrypaw in this. He's such an a--.**


	9. ThunderClan Alliance

Chapter Eight: ThunderClan Alliance

As Lightpaw crouched in fear, the ThunderClan cats leapt at her.

No, they leapt over her.

Right onto the backs of the surprised WindClan cats.

Lightpaw let out a sigh of relief and grabbed a hold of Owlwhisker. Looking up, she saw a young ThunderClan apprentice gripping the WindClan warrior's shoulders. She met her helper's wide green eyes with gratitude. As the black she-cat dug her claws into Owlwhisker's back, Lightpaw struck him a blow across the face. "Get off!" she hissed as he fell over. The apprentice jumped clear, and then Lightpaw jumped into the air, turned an expert somersault, and struck out with her two back feet into Owlwhisker's chin. There was a crack, and he was flung backwards. Lightpaw turned a flip to get out of the air and land on her paws.

The little black apprentice was staring at her. "How-how do you do that?" she asked in awe. Lightpaw looked at her. "My mentor taught me" she said. "What's your name, ThunderClanner?" "I'm Hollypaw" said the apprentice. "We were out gathering herbs when we heard yowls and barks coming from this border." "Who's the medicine cat apprentice?" Then a bristling gray tabby lunged in and spat at a cat behind him. His eyes shocked Lightpaw: they were blue, but hazed; as if a cloud had drifted across.

"Him?" she muttered to Hollypaw. "I can't imagine a blind cat becoming a warrior." "No" Hollypaw said, and her face fell. "I'm the medicine cat apprentice." Lightpaw touched her nose to Hollypaws. "You fight like a warrior."

Then Ashfoot was upon her. Hollypaw had run off; Lightpaw was on her own. She narrowed her eyes at the deputy and decided to try out a very advanced move that only dogs were taught, and it was only taught to the older apprentices.

She stood up so that she towered over the WindClan deputy. She bared her teeth in a terrible snarl and her ears folded back. Then she balanced on one back paw and kicked with the other. Ashfoot neatly dodged it, but then Lightpaw struck a blow with one of her front paws, and started spinning in place, her three other feet lashing out everywhere. Ashfoot tried to get at her, but then she got hit in the face, side, and flank. Finally she called more cats over, and they all focused on trying to bite her feet.

Then the cats vanished. Lightpaw stopped spinning, and began panting. She looked around and saw blood-streaked ground. Unconscious—that's what she hoped they were—cats and dogs lay in the dirt. One dog stood and her heart beat faster.

What if it was a sign about who the dog was in her dream? The one with the painfully familiar eyes, and the pool of blood?

She gulped and walked forward. The dog looked at her, and she saw—

Ice-blue eyes. In another shape next to it, there were dark blue eyes.

She closed her eyes and let out a breath. It was just Mountainstar and Nightfur.

Then three cats jumped on her at once. "Weaselfur!" she spat, kicking one of them off. "Still haven't forgotten?" Weaselfur hissed at her, "I never forget" and clawed across her face. She bit deep into his tail and shook it so that he was tossed everywhere. He landed in a heap not far away.

The last one latched her jaws onto Lightpaw's shoulder blade and pulled. Lightpaw let out a scream and fell. The cat, Nightcloud, snarled at her and pulled again. Lightpaw felt fury and pain building up and then she screamed again as her shoulder blade moved. Suddenly Nightcloud was gone. Lightpaw raised her head and called weakly, "Windpaw?"

But it was Falconpaw who dragged Nightcloud's unconscious body through the bushes as rain started to fall from the sky.

His golden eyes met her earnestly, and he said through a mouthful of Nightcloud's fur "I stopped her. She would have torn your shoulder apart."

Lightpaw looked up at him and smiled, then the pain hit her again and she passed out.

She awoke a few minutes later as Mountainstar's voice boomed out across the area. The WindClan cats were gone. "Firestar, you have helped us drive off the WindClan intruders. For that, we will leave your clan alone." Then Goldentail walked up and whispered into his leader's ear. Mountainstar's eyebrows leapt in surprise and he continued solemnly with the words, "The dogs of DarkClan wish to form an alliance with the cats of ThunderClan."

Some ThunderClan cats started muttering, and then Thornclaw walked up. His head was lowered in shame. "I apologize, Firestar, for my impudence. I was angry, and reckless." The flame-colored cat gazed thoughtfully at his warrior and said, "I accept your apology, Thornclaw. You acted not out of selfishness, but in trying to help your clan. For that, you are honored." Thornclaw dipped his head again and sat next to his sister Brightheart.

Firestar turned to Brambleclaw. "What do you think?" "I believe we can trust them" replied his deputy. Mountainstar looked steadily into the ThunderClan leader's eyes and said, "We dogs of DarkClan are noble, courageous, and selfless. We take only when we need to and not otherwise. We are warriors; we are loyal. We do not break promises."

"Well said" said Firestar. He leapt down from the rock he was standing on and put one paw forward. Mountainstar lightly put his giant black paw on top of Firestar's and he said, "I, Mountainstar, leader of DarkClan, ask Firestar, leader of ThunderClan, if he will ally his clan to mine as long as our truce lasts." "And I, Firestar, leader of ThunderClan, do accept this offering, as long as our truce lasts."

They touched noses as if in greeting, and then they removed their paws. "Let this alliance bring peace between us until the end of the Clans" said Mountainstar to his new ally. Firestar nodded.

A great cascade of howls, barks, yowls, and caterwauls began, celebrating the new alliance between the clans.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry about the short chappie, not too much to say here.**


	10. Prophecies

**A/N: This is occurring at the Gathering before Graystripe returns with Millie. So, major spoilers for The Sight.**

**By the way, my dogs can climb trees. It sounds a little weird, but hey, dogs can't talk either.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Nine: Prophecies

Lightpaw trotted proudly back from patrol, having helped Skycloud, Wolftooth, and Rockpaw chase off a few rogue cat intruders. Mountainstar was speaking to Skycloud and the she-dog warrior was saying, "Lightpaw fought well against the cats. It is near time that all of them become warriors." Her leader and mentor glanced in her direction. "They aren't old enough yet, Skycloud, but thank you for telling me."

Lightpaw counted up the moons since they had left the nursery: _One, two, three, fo—_

"Hey, Lightpaw, want to go hunting?" Falconpaw interrupted her, his golden eyes glowing in the sun. She smiled. "Sure, I'm not tired." "No, Lightpaw, I don't want you to." It was Mountainstar. "You, Windpaw, Flamepaw, Blackpaw, and the two new apprentices will go to the Gathering tonight."

Falconpaw's face fell. "What two new apprentices?" Mountainstar nodded at Longstride, who was just coming out of the nursery with Redpup and Oakpup, their fire- and bronze-colored coats gleaming.

Lightpaw grinned, and flicked Falconpaw with her tail. "Come on, we'll go hunting tomorrow." He nodded and they bounded over to the Middle Rock together.

Windpaw was waiting for Lightpaw, his indigo eyes burning right through her as he said, "Here, guys, I saved you a spot." Tails swishing, they sat down and waiting with the rest of the clan until Mountainstar bounded upon the Middle Rock.

"Dogs of DarkClan, today we have a glorious occasion: Redpup and Oakpup have reached their sixth moon."

Redpup raised her head proudly, while her brother lowered his modestly. "Redpup, from now on you will be known as Redpaw. Nightfur, you are experienced and wise; you will be Redpaw's mentor." Redpaw let out a little bark and ran down to touch noses with her mentor, and tumbled into her. The dogs let out little rumbles of amusement as Nightfur gently set the new apprentice on her feet and touched her nose.

"Sandclaw, you have proved your skills in battle and training. You will be mentor to Oakpaw." More dignified than his sister, Oakpaw strode down to touch noses with the white dog.

"The dogs who will go to the Gathering are Nightfur, Sandclaw, Spottedpelt, Swiftwind, Sunfur, Swallowcall, Lightpaw, Windpaw, Flamepaw, Blackpaw, Redpaw, and Oakpaw." "Wow!" exclaimed Redpaw to her brother. "Our first Gathering on our first day of apprenticeship!"

"Adjourned."

The dogs went about their business: Redpaw and Oakpaw went out to explore the territory with their mentors; Goldentail arranged some patrols; Runningpaw, Snakepaw, and Icepaw were sent to get fresh moss for the nursery, warriors den, and apprentices den ("How come we have to do _everything_ around here?!" "I know! We elder apprentices deserve to go on more patrols." "Harrumph."); and the other four apprentices who were going to the Gathering were told to get some sleep.

Lightpaw was running through the forest, running until she saw three shapes standing on a rock high above her. One shape was gray, one shape was golden, and the other was shadowed. Their pelts rippled with strength, their eyes blazed with power. A whisper passed her ear: _There will be three, kin of Firestar's kin, who hold the power of the stars in their paws_.

She jolted awake, breathing hard. Looking around her, she saw trees reaching up to graze the sky, and the scents of cats and dogs wreathed around her.

She rose to her feet and began to follow the strongest scent. It led her to a place where she heard the hisses and spitting of cats. "You are a fool, Bluestar! You know how dangerous a rogue dreamer can be to all of StarClan!" "This apprentice can help us, just like Firestar once did!" snarled the one whom Lightpaw presumed was Bluestar, the former leader of ThunderClan.

_What's a 'rogue dreamer'?_, she wondered, and then a different cat spoke. "Lightpaw has a great destiny, and it is because of her dreams that she will be able to save the order of the Clans from the Underworld God's rule." Lightpaw's eyes widened. _She_ was the rogue dreamer, whatever that meant.

"_Thank_ you, Oakheart" came Bluestar's curt voice. "Now, she has dreamed of the latest prophecy, and one that has been around for a very long time. Both concern the future of all the clans." "'There will be three, kin of Firestar's kin, who hold the power of the stars in their paws'" a black cat echoed the whisper that Lightpaw had heard. "Bluestar, that concerns ThunderClan more than DarkClan. But the other…"

"'Spawn of the water and bird, curse of Cama Zotz, traitor to DarkClan'" said a light brown cat. "That is the prophecy that Lightpaw must deal with." "She is young, brave, and compassionate. She does not need to be burdened with the deals of StarClan" growled Bluestar. Then a female voice that was not cat at all. "But it is her problem just as it is ours. We cannot stop it; Cama Zotz has already begun his work. His victim cannot be saved."

Lightpaw suddenly saw a flash of light and then two giant eyes without pupils. A hissing sound came from behind the eyes, and a yowl: "Zotz is here! Scatter!"

No more voices came from the StarClan warriors. The eyes narrowed and grew bigger until they took up all of Lightpaw's vision. She let out a scream and then awoke.

Looking around, she saw no other dogs. Peeking outside, she felt the moon on her face and knew that they had already gathered. She scrambled over to the others and Windpaw blinked at her. "We tried to wake you" he whispered, "but you were _out_." "Yeah" said Blackpaw, leaning forward. Then, even quieter, she asked, "That one night where you muttered in your sleep—did you figure out anything about it?" Lightpaw hesitated, then shook her head. "No."

Then the dogs headed out through the Exit Hole and crossed their territory to WindClan's, where they met the ThunderClan patrol. "Mountainstar" Firestar greeted his ally. "You look well." "And you" Mountainstar replied. "ThunderClan is welcome to walk with DarkClan."

Lightpaw looked around for her friend Hollypaw, but didn't see her. Disappointed, her ears suddenly pricked up at the sight of a golden tabby apprentice that she recognized. Treading slightly between a chatting pair of the deputies, Goldentail and Brambleclaw, she fell in next to him.

"Hello" she greeted him. He glanced at her and grinned. "Hey. I'm Lionpaw." "I'm Lightpaw." "Are you a warrior apprentice?" he asked her. "Yes. Do you know a cat named Hollypaw?" she asked Lionpaw. "Yes" he said, a little surprised. "She's my sister." "Oh. How is she?" Lionpaw glanced around, and then murmured, "She's not too happy. She doesn't think she's cut out to be a medicine cat." "She should talk to Cedarpaw" Lightpaw said. "He's our medicine dog apprentice."

After a silence, Lionpaw asked her tentatively, "What warrior techniques do DarkClan apprentices learn?" "Oh, there are lots of things. You're a young apprentice, right? Six moons old?" "Almost seven" he muttered. "But yes." "Well, when we're six moons old, we begin to learn the basics in both traditional fighting and adaptive fighting, so they call it." "What's adaptive fighting?" asked Lionpaw, his eyes wide with the prospect of another way to fight.

"Adaptive fighting is like"—Lightpaw struggled for the right word—"fighting that uses your main body more than your claws and teeth." "Wow!" exclaimed Lionpaw. "It's so cool that we're allied. Otherwise I'd never have _heard_ of adaptive fighting."

"I can teach you a bit, maybe" Lightpaw offered. "Seriously?" Lionpaw demanded. His eyes gleamed. "Thanks, Lightpaw! You're a lot nicer than the elder apprentices in my clan." "Like who?" she asked as they neared the fallen tree that bridged the gap between the mainland and the island. "Well, there's Berrypaw, for instance…"

Soon they reached the island, and Lionpaw looked around, taking it all in. "Yow" he breathed. Windpaw came over to Lightpaw and said excitedly, "Come on, it's going to start in a moment." She rumbled at his eagerness. "Why are you so bouncy?" Flamepaw came over and rolled his eyes. "Lightpaw, Mountainstar and Firestar are going to announce the alliance! We want to be right there!" "Okay, okay!" she laughed. "I'll be there in a second."

Lionpaw waited until the two he-dogs were gone before saying, "Who were _they_? That gray dog looks tough." "That's Windpaw and Flamepaw," explained Lightpaw. "They're good friends of mine."

Then a caterwaul announced the beginning of the Gathering. Cats and dogs fell silent as Leopardstar said the first words.

"Welcome, all clans. I would like to speak first." She glanced back at the other leaders, and they all nodded in agreement.

"A sickness has run rampant through our camp, but most of us have recovered. It grieves me to report the death of one of our elders and one of our kits." Murmurs of sorrow echoed through the clearing. Blackstar stepped forward and growled, "Firestar has won back his territory, but my warriors are as fine as ever." He glared back at the flame-colored leader, but his face remained stony.

Onestar spoke next. "DarkClan has claimed some of our territory, but only because they have promised us peace for the next half-moon." Lightpaw snorted. They could have torn all of WindClan apart if they wanted to. "Firestar?" The tabby looked back at him.

Firestar strode forward a few steps and announced, "ThunderClan is faring well, and have created an alliance with DarkClan." There were surprise yowls from the cats below. ThunderClan cats were glaring around, as if daring the other clans to deny their worth.

"Are you sure you can trust Mountainstar, Firestar?" Onestar asked testily. "After all, DarkClan are prey-stealers." Lightpaw leapt to her feet and spat, "Liar!" among many other protests. "Are you asking for a fight, Onestar?" snarled Sandclaw. Her new apprentice Oakpaw had bared his teeth at a WindClan apprentice.

"Silence!" barked Mountainstar. "We will honor our promise to WindClan, no matter how much they pretend to accuse us." "My patrols have found rabbit scraps in our territory smelling of DarkClan" said Onestar coolly. "As if they had been eating them before taking them back to their nursing she-dogs and pups! Firestar, these dishonorable dogs are breaking more than one code!"

Suddenly Leafpool let out a yowl. "The moon is covered in shadow! StarClan disagrees with WindClan!" There were howls and caterwauls of agreement. Mountainstar faced the clans again. "Cats and dogs of all clans, why should you believe Onestar over us dogs?" Reedwhisker of RiverClan yowled, "It sounds to me as if Onestar's a bit touchy about losing his territory!" There were mutters of agreement from RiverClan, ShadowClan, and ThunderClan.

Onestar bristled, and he looked a second away from leaping at the RiverClan warrior. "STOP."

All cats and dogs looked up to see a great cat standing high above them. "Onestar, why do you lie to ThunderClan, and to all clans?" it asked in its thunderous voice that echoed throughout the clearing. The tabby leader's ears folded back. "I apologize, Tallstar," he muttered. "I only want what's best for my clan. If ThunderClan and DarkClan are allies, it won't be long before they'll be able to take all my territory if they want to." Firestar looked alarmed. "Onestar, we have all the territory we need, and you don't even share a border with ThunderClan." The StarClan cat, Tallstar, raised his head, and let out a booming yowl.

"Let this serve as a lesson to all Clan leaders: lying and deceit will get you nowhere." All five dipped their heads in respect. With that, Tallstar vanished in a starry wind.

"WindClan has lied and broken the warrior code," growled Blackstar. "They should be punished." "Yes" agreed Leopardstar. "WindClan should suffer like DarkClan would've." She nodded to Firestar and Mountainstar. "I accept your alliance, and hope it will help you both."

Blackstar raised his voice. "Let all Clans hear and note what we say here now: WindClan, because of breaking the warrior code and lying to other Clan leaders, is doomed to spend a moon in the darkness. Also, no cat can leave or enter WindClan territory, except to go to the Moonpool. Do StarClan agree with my words?" He looked up at the moon; it was clear. "Then let these punishments give you justice. This Gathering is over." Lightpaw said goodbye to Lionpaw as her clan left.

It wasn't until she was back in her den that she remembered where she had seen Lionpaw: he was one of the cats who had stood on the rock in her dream; he was one of the three.

* * *

**A/N: If you can guess who the 'curse of Cama Zotz' is, please don't spoil it. Thank you.**

**Yay, WINDCLAN GOT TORTURED! Who else really hates WindClan, and stupid, bleeping Onestar?  
**


	11. Mission

Chapter Ten: Mission

Lightpaw bared her teeth in a fierce growl as she faced her enemy, her claws digging into the ground. The fur on her back was raised in threat, and her tail stuck straight out.

Her opponent was snarling too. He suddenly lashed out with a front paw, and as she deflected that, he jumped on her. She drew her paws across his stomach, and Mountainstar barked, "Very good, Lightpaw."

Encouraged by her mentor, she then kicked up with her back feet, thrusting her spar partner high into the air. He turned gracefully and landed on all fours. They crouched, and then Lightpaw raced forward. He raised a paw to rake across her face, but she flipped right before she reached him so she could strike him in the chin, knocking him backwards.

But he wasn't daunted. He jumped forward and latched his teeth into her leg, flipping her onto her back so that he could rip through her chest or stomach area. She leaned forward and grabbed his muzzle in her teeth. He kicked her in the stomach, pulling his jaw away, and flipped so that he had the high ground again.

Lightpaw struggled to her feet and Mountainstar spoke. "That will be all for today, both of you. Great job."

Lightpaw dipped her head to her mentor and Goldentail added, "You can be excused from apprentice duties until tomorrow; you'll both be on the dawn patrol."

Windpaw nodded, and they walked off through the hollow, their pelts touching and their tails waving. The leader and deputy watched them as they strode away. "I have news, my friend," murmured Mountainstar. "Lightpaw is a rogue dreamer." Goldentail looked surprised. "Really. Have you heard any more of the prophecy?" "'Spawn of the water and bird, curse of Cama Zotz, traitor to DarkClan. May we be equal to the burden.' That one?" "Yes." "Bluestar says, 'Only the blaze of the sun between the clouds can save the clans.' I think you know what it means." "Yes" said Goldentail softly. "Yes I do."

* * *

Falconpaw saw Lightpaw and Windpaw coming back from the training hollow, and trotted up to them, his eyes bright with enthusiasm. "Hey, guys!" Lightpaw smiled back. "Hey, Falconpaw. What's been going on?" He thought for a moment, then shrugged. "Well, Swallowcall and Riverwind have moved into the nursery." "That's great!" Windpaw rumbled. Lightpaw shoved him playfully. "Another sibling or two to put up with, eh?"

"Falconpaw!" The tawny apprentice turned to see Sunfur signaling to him. "Come on, patrol." He nodded and ran off. Lightpaw yawned and stretched. "I don't know about you, but I'm going to sun for a while." Windpaw spotted his sister Runningpaw striding out of the apprentice's den and said, "I might join you, just a minute."

Lightpaw bounded over to the Heat-rocks. She noticed that some other apprentices were on them already. Oakpaw was sleeping and Redpaw was prodding him, saying urgently, "Come _on_, Oakpaw, we're on hunting patrol! Get up!" Nearby stood Bearclaw and Skycloud, waiting. Blackpaw was lazily talking to Snakepaw until her ears pricked and she stumbled off the rock, racing across the camp. She saw that Cedarpaw was just walking out of the medicine dog's den with herbs in his mouth; he entered the nursery.

She strode up and flopped down on the warm rocks. She let out a deep breath and quietly dozed off, enjoying the sun.

"Lightpaw, wake up! Mountainstar wants you in his den!" Lightpaw woke with a jolt and her head whipped around. It was Flamepaw's wide green eyes that attracted her attention. "What?" she asked. "Mountainstar needs you, pronto." She sat up, shook herself, and took off towards the leader's den under the Entrance Rock.

"You—wanted to—see me—Mountainstar?" she panted, looking up. His ice-blue eyes stared her down. "Yes, Lightpaw."

He stood up and began to pace around the den. "What I'm telling you can't be repeated outside of this den. Not to your friends, your parents, or our ThunderClan allies. Do you understand me?" "Yes" she said hurriedly. "Good."

He stopped his pacing and said, "Snow-thaw is upon us. WindClan is growing more hostile every second. We need more warriors, and the oldest of our apprentices—you lot—aren't old enough yet. So I have a request for you, Lightpaw."

"I want you to go to the Human town, and recruit more warriors for DarkClan." Her eyes shot open. "Me?" Her mentor rumbled in amusement. "Yes, you. Though I suggest you take a warrior with you, or you might not last long." "Who?" Lightpaw asked him, her eyes wide.

Mountainstar's gaze met hers. "It's your choice."

* * *

Lightpaw raced across the clearing, looking around. She jumped on the Entrance Rock to survey the camp. _Foxheart…Ravenwing…Nightfur…Browntail…Spottedpelt…Raincloud…_

Then she got it. She bounded down from the rock and waited for a certain patrol to come back.

It didn't take long until they did. She bounded right up, past Falconpaw, and skidded to a stop right in front of her mother, Sunfur. She looked down at her daughter in surprise. "Lightpaw! What do you need?" "Mountainstar wants you."

They entered the den together. Mountainstar yawned and his white teeth gleamed in a patch of sunlight. "Well, Lightpaw, you have found a warrior." He looked at Sunfur. "Lightpaw is to go on a special recruiting mission as a representative of DarkClan, and I suggested to get a warrior to go with her." Sunfur looked down at her daughter, astounded. "But I have an apprentice, Mountainstar. What will happen to Falconpaw?" "I will give him a new mentor for a while. Rest assured, when you get back, he is yours to train again."

Lightpaw looked up at Sunfur anxiously. "Will you come?" she asked her mother. Sunfur rumbled. "Of course. We need new warriors for DarkClan, so that no others will challenge us for what is not theirs." Mountainstar rose. "Excellent. You leave as soon as you get some traveling herbs." Both creamy-golden dogs dipped their heads and exited.

They headed to Shiningpelt's den. Her patched head appeared from it. "Oh, Sunfur, Lightpaw, can I help you?" Behind her she called, "Cedarpaw, take these herbs to Swiftwind. He's got an infected wound on his shoulder." The tawny and white apprentice bounded out of the den, took the herbs in his jaws, and headed towards the warriors den. "Come in."

Sunfur and Lightpaw walked in the medicine dog's den and Shiningpelt began pawing through a few piles. "Traveling herbs, I presume? Here, have these, and don't eat any fresh-kill for a while afterwards." Lightpaw chewed on it. Her nose wrinkled in disgust. "Yuck!" "It's better than crowfood" commented her mother. "How would you know?" Lightpaw asked. "When we all lived in the Human town…"

Lightpaw loved hearing stores about the Human town. It made her feel very lucky to be a Clan dog. "…when my Human realized that I was pregnant with you, he didn't let me outside. So I had to sneak out, because the food was revolting, and sometimes I couldn't catch anything, therefore I had to eat rotted, dead animals."

Lightpaw was grateful that all she had to eat was the healing herbs, which, now that she tasted them, weren't too bad.

They headed out to see Mountainstar before they left. Sunfur was silent. "Are you afraid that your Human will find and recognize you?" asked Lightpaw quietly. Sunfur's eyes narrowed. "Lightpaw, I am a warrior now. If he finds me and recognizes me, _he_ is the one who should be afraid." Lightpaw nodded, though shivered a little at the prospect. _But Humans had been killed by DarkClan before_, she thought darkly as she remembered Windpaw's attack.

Mountainstar nodded at them as he came out of the den. "Good luck, you two. Sunfur, have you any preferences for Falconpaw's mentor?" "I think that Ravenwing would be a good mentor" she said after a thought. "Then it shall be so."

They said their goodbyes to their leader, and then went through the hole. As they came out on the other side, Lightpaw felt a thrill go through her.

It was her first mission.

And she wasn't even a warrior yet.


	12. On Our Own

**A/N: Well, well, chappie eleven. I presume people like it, it's gotten over 350 hits, so why don't you leave a review? I'll be eternally grateful, and let's put it this way, if you have time to read a 2000 word chapter, you have time to leave a 50 word review. Kay? Kay. Reviews are 3.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Eleven: On Our Own

Lightpaw awoke to her mother's voice. "Come on, wake up. We have a big day ahead of us."

Lightpaw yawned and stretched. Immediately an odd scent, that of smoke, crowfood, and animals hit her nose. She wrinkled it in disgust. "What is _that?_" Sunfur looked towards a dark alley. "That is the smell of the Human towns. Their cities stink even worse."

Lightpaw looked around; they had sheltered under a roof. They saw very few Humans passing them, for it was early in the morning. Sunfur's brown eyes glowed dimly in the sun, and then she got up. "Let's go. You can show me how well you can track."

Enthusiastic, Lightpaw sniffed the air. Her eyes widened. "Dogs." "Where?" asked Sunfur, looking around. "Close."

Sunfur followed her daughter down a hard, stony area near a bunch of large cylindrical things. "What are they?" asked Lightpaw, looking at Sunfur. "Garbage cans" she replied. "That's where Humans put things they no longer have use for." Then her ears pricked. "Dogs" Lightpaw hissed again. Eyes gleamed from the darkness.

"Show yourself!" barked Sunfur. The two creamy-golden dogs' neck fur began to rise, and they bared their teeth, rotating their ears. Then three dogs strode from the darkness. One of the two males was mottled with black and dark brown, with narrowed golden eyes and bright white paws; the other was a light tawny with green eyes and white points: his ears, his muzzle, and the tip of his tail. The final, a female, looked slightly nervous; she had beautiful brindle and gray fur, with gray lightning stripes along her back. Her pale blue eyes glowed briefly, then she shut them.

"Wild dogs" growled the brown one. He snarled at them. "This is our territory. Get out." "Wait, Pride, they might be friendly" said the tawny to the other. He then turned to the warrior and apprentice and said kindly, "Don't mind my brother; he's nasty to everyone. My name's Feather, and this is my mate Song, along with my brother Pride. Can we help you?"

Sunfur dipped her head. "My name is Sunfur, and I am a warrior of DarkClan. This is my daughter, Lightpaw. We come as emissaries." "Wait a minute—your name is Sunfur?" said Song, her eyes wide. "Sun! Don't you remember me? We met when you were pregnant with your pup!" Sunfur's eyes widened. "Song! Of course! How could I have forgotten! But—what happened to your puppies?"

Feather said, "They are resting back at where we sleep. They are six moons old."

Lightpaw liked the tawny dog; his kindness, his wisdom, and his calm way of dealing with things would be good qualities in a warrior. "Anyway, we come, my daughter and I, as emissaries of DarkClan, a place where dogs live equal. The younger help the older. Apprentices, like my daughter, are dogs above six moons who are training to be warriors. They help the elders by bringing them prey and changing their bedding. Currently, we have no elders, but that doesn't mean that the apprentices don't have anything to do. They hunt and train, taught how to do so by their mentors."

"How are the mentors chosen?" asked Feather. He sounded interested; Lightpaw was pleased. "They are chosen by the leader of the clan. He will pick the mentor for each apprentice according to how patient the mentor is, how experienced they are, and so on. Warriors almost always mentor apprentices, and—" "How can apprentices mentor apprentices?" growled Pride. Sunfur looked pointedly at him, and replied, "A leader or medicine dog will occasionally choose an apprentice. A leader will take an apprentice when he believes that apprentice will become something great"—Lightpaw felt a thrill go through her—"and a medicine dog will only take one apprentice until the said medicine dog retires, or dies."

"When a leader dies, who takes over?" questioned Song. "The deputy, but usually leaders don't die within the normal lifespan of a wild dog, because they have been granted nine lives by StarClan."

"'StarClan', what's that?" Pride grunted. "StarClan are our warrior ancestors of those who have fallen in battle, by sickness, or natural disasters. They help our leader and medicine dog when a problem surfaces. Most believe, but you don't have to if you want to be a warrior."

"How are deputies chosen?" Feather said as he sat down. "Deputies are usually the most experienced, courageous, and wise dogs in the clan. Now, battles sometimes arise between the cats of other clans—" "Cats?!" snarled Pride, his neck fur bristling. Sunfur narrowed her eyes. "Yes, cats. And they are just like us: they want nothing but peace and prosperity for their clans."

She fixed each dog with her brown gaze as she slowly said, "I would like your decision tomorrow morning. Meet us by the overgrown roof." "Huh" Pride snorted, but Feather dipped his head formally. Song let out a soft murmur.

Sunfur began to stride away, but Lightpaw looked at each dog and said solemnly, "May StarClan light your path, until we meet again."

And Feather replied, "To you as well."

Sunfur waited at the end of the alley for Lightpaw to catch up. "Where are we going next?" "To a den near my old one. I want to see an old friend, and see if she's possibly changed her mind."

It took until sunhigh to reach the den, and Sunfur suggested that they catch some food. Lightpaw readily agreed, and they managed to catch a sparrow to share. Then Sunfur decided to wait outside.

Lightpaw contented herself with examining the Human den. It was tall, with stone sides and a wooden roof. The grass and other plants around it had been cut recently, and the trees flourished.

Then a part of the house opened and a lovely dog bounded out, and seeing Sunfur and Lightpaw waiting at the fence, raced to meet them.

"Sun!" she rumbled, brushing her head against her friend's. "It's good to see you too, Flower" said Sunfur with a smile. Flower, a brown, black, and white-patched dog with soft blue eyes, looked down at Lightpaw in surprise. "Your daughter, Sun?" "I am called Sunfur now, Flower, and this is my daughter Lightpaw." "What strange names!" Flower marveled.

Her eyes darkened. "So what are you doing back? I thought you went to live in the forest with Mountain and the rest who agreed to go to the meeting. Has something gone wrong? Is Rain all right?" Sunfur smiled. "Don't worry, Flower, your brother is fine."

Lightpaw's eyes widened. This pet dog was her aunt?

Sunfur looked down at Lightpaw. "Yes, Flower is your father's sister." She turned back to Flower. "Everyone's fine—well, not everyone. Spiritheart was killed by a hunter, and Brightpelt by a bear." Flower's eyes widened in horror. "Bright and Spirit? That's terrible."

"But, Flower, I have come with my daughter to ask if you would like to join us." Flower looked taken aback. "Well, Sunfur, it's been hard to be away from you and Rain—" "He's called Raincloud now" said Lightpaw. Flower nodded. "Raincloud. But I don't know. My Humans have always been good to me." She looked at Sunfur. "What is forest life like?"

Lightpaw and Sunfur explained the same things they had told Pride, Feather, and Song, and at the end Flower was looking thoughtful. "I don't know, but it sounds very nice! Catching your own prey, being outside whenever you want…but must we fight?" "Yes" said Sunfur firmly. "You will be a warrior, and true, loyal warriors will fight for their clans as often as they must."

Flower nodded, and said, "Come visit me tomorrow, I'll sleep on it. It's been good seeing you again, Sunfur. And Lightpaw." "Goodbye, Flower" said Sunfur, and they walked off.

"Unless you're feeling dead on your feet, I think we can hit a few more dens before dark" remarked Sunfur. Lightpaw shook her head, and replied, "I'm fine." "Good, there's a few more dogs I'd like you to meet."

The next dog was a pretty tawny brindle pet named Athena. "No, I'm sorry" she said with genuine regret after Sunfur and Lightpaw had told her what they had come for. "I wish you luck, but I'm happy here in the Human town."

Around sunset, Lightpaw met an old long-furred dog called Alder. "Ach! Oh, Sunfur, you've come upon a dog who wants nothing but many seasons of rest. I apologize, but I'm just too old to make the journey" he had chuckled once they had explained. "You do good, Sunfur, and teach dogs about the freedom of the forest." With that, he had fallen asleep and mother and daughter quietly left.

They were just making their way back to the overhanging roof when something happened, finally.

Lightpaw was tasting the air, searching for their sleeping area, when the stench of crowfood hit her nose and her mother let out a cry.

A huge dark brown _thing _had leapt on Sunfur and she was doing her best to fight it off. Lightpaw jumped on it and bit deep into it's leg, trying to draw it off, but it just kicked her away. She fell and watched as Sunfur demonstrated some incredible adaptive fighting.

She had shied away from the thing at first, but then had sprung on it and grabbed onto it's scruff as she kicked it in the stomach, then opened her jaws and flipped back on all fours. The thing growled and flew at her, she ducked under it and raked it across it's chest. Lightpaw felt the healed wound in her belly twinge as she remembered the same move being used on her.

Sunfur let the creature fall, and then she snarled, "What do you want with me?" Slowly, the thing rasped, "Intruding…my territory…protecting…home…"

It pulled itself to it's feet, and Lightpaw realized it was a dog. "What's your name?" Sunfur demanded. "Owl" the dog panted. "Where did you learn to fight like that?" asked Sunfur. "My father taught me."

The dog called Owl was a dark brown color with tawny points and dark amber eyes. He carried his head high, though his eyes were cold and showed no emotion. "And I taught my son" he said proudly, though there was something heavy about his tone.

Lightpw said quietly, "Your son's dead, isn't he." Owl bristled, then nodded, His voice grew low as he spoke.

"I had a mate named Jerra. We had two pups, and the female died soon after she was born, but my son was powerful right from the start. We named him Scar. I showed him how to fight, and together we protected all of the dogs who needed help.

"But when you're a hero, you make enemies. And one of them named Saryk knew how to defeat me.

"He murdered my son. He stole Jerra. I have nothing here anymore."

Sunfur walked forward. "Come to the forest, Owl. Join my clan. Leave your past behind." Owl looked at her. "You are kind, wild dog. I will join you." Sunfur dipped her head and said, "Meet us at sunset tomorrow at the wide thunderpath over the water."

Owl nodded swiftly, and then he was gone.

Lightpaw stared after him. "He seemed awfully sad." "He has lost his mate and children" said Sunfur, turning away. "He has that right."

They curled up under the overhanging roof as the stars twinkled above. Lightpaw blinked up at them and thought, _May StarClan watch over us, wherever we are_.


	13. Return to DarkClan

Chapter 12: Return

Lightpaw was in a clearing. She scented the small animals that lived in the undergrowth, the birds, and the powerful smells of the other clans, along with her own.

She was back by the lake.

Instinctively, she tried to find her way to her camp, but as one scent merged with another, she realized they all lead to the same place. Frowning, she kept onto the scent until she heard voices.

"He is growing stronger" a cat commented darkly. "And the only one who can save us is away. "What about Firestar?" asked a female. There was a snort from an elder-sounding cat. "Spottedleaf, Firestar can't do everything. This is DarkClan's problem. If Shiningpelt knew the problem…" A sigh from another cat, and then she said in a croaky voice, "Smallear, if I've told you once, I've told you a thousand times. _She cannot know_. Shiningpelt has enough to think about, what with the greencough epidemic that has just swept through her camp."

Lightpaw's eyes widened. _Greencough!_ Turning tail, she darted away, running as fast as she could return the place where she had come from. She winced as she jumped over a log and landed in a rose bush, where she quickly kicked away the prickly plants, and kept running.

There was a light in front of her, and she darted toward it. When it got too bright to continue, she stopped.

Lightpaw gasped. _There was a face in the light_. It first was a pale gray dog with indigo eyes—_Windpaw!_ Then it changed to a creamy-golden dog with brown eyes—_Me. Oh, is my fur really that ragged? _The last change was a jet-black dog, with no markings or visible hair aside from the scraggles at the top. Its teeth were bared; its eyes were red.

She let out a yelp in surprise and horror. It was the same dog that had haunted her for so long; the shadow dog that would destroy the clans. Then the face wavered and turned back into hers. Now she couldn't scream; she just stared at it.

_Does this mean…that _I'm _the monster?!_

She awoke with a start, and she felt the sting of pain. She raised her paw to look, and saw that _she had a thorn stuck in her pad. _The dream had not been an ordinary StarClan dream: it had been a sign.

Lightpaw was sickened. Was she the terrifying dog that would try and kill all that opposed her? Would her soft brown eyes turn to red, her fur darken to black?

And if so, if she had to save the clans, would she have to kill herself before it was too late?

She shook her head; she mustn't be too rash. She would wait for another sign.

Lightpaw saw that the sun had already risen, and so she shook her mother. "Wake up, Sunfur, we have to leave."

Sunfur's jaws opened in a giant yawn. She licked her lips, and then rose to her feet. "Okay, we're off."

They managed to catch a few mice around the Human houses, and then Sunfur decided to stop by a few more dogs she knew. "Anyway" she said, "We have until about after-sunhigh to collect a few more new warriors before we have to meet with Feather, Song, Pride, and Flower."

First, Sunfur and Lightpaw went to a house on the outskirts of town. "Leric?" Sunfur called. A grumpy dog face appeared. "Oh, it's Sun. Hurry up and go away." But Sunfur planted her feet and growled firmly, "Not until you hear what my daughter and I have to say." Leric struggled to his feet and bared his teeth at her. "Get out!" he spat. Sunfur snarled back, but then simply turned and walked away.

"That went well," Sunfur muttered to Lightpaw. She grinned in response.

Then they found a place filled with _tons _of dogs. They were all running around on a bright green meadow, and their Humans were throwing them little round things, and flat circles, and sticks. Lightpaw's eyes widened. "Wow! What are these things, Sunfur?" She looked up at her mother, but Sunfur had acquired a glazed look. "This is called a dog park," she said softly, and then turned her face towards the sky. "This very dog park was where I met your father for the first time, and Flower of course."

Lightpaw fell silent, knowing that this place held many memories for her mother. But then, someone bumped into Sunfur. "Oh—I'm sorry," said the golden brown dog. He had dark blue eyes that dawned with recognition as he looked upon Sunfur.

She stared at him. "Eagle!" she gasped. "I thought you had left!" Eagle shook his head and Lightpaw got to look at him more closely.

He had brown jagged stripes on all his legs, and a brown striped tail. He had a white chest and belly, along with the underside of his shaggy tail. He was taller than Sunfur, and he held his head high, as if he was proud of whom he was.

Eagle looked down at her with surprise. "Your daughter?" Sunfur nodded. "This is Lightpaw. And I am not Sun anymore---I am Sunfur." He shook his head again, and smiled. "You are Clan dogs now. A friend of mine had seen you, and I knew where you all were. I presume things are well in the forest, or moor, or wherever you live.

"No, they're not!" Lightpaw burst out, remembering her dream. "Greencough's just struck the camp!" Sunfur leapt to her feet. "We have to be getting home. Lightpaw, how did you know this?" Lightpaw opened her mouth, and then closed it again. "Spiritheart told me. In a dream" she said simply. "To warn us of what we're going to be facing."

Eagle looked like he was about to ask a question, but Sunfur turned to him and asked, "Would you like to join our clan? We are lead by Mountainstar." To her surprise, Eagle nodded. "Yes, I would. In fact, that was where I was trying to go." "Good. We have a few more houses to hit, and then we'll be off."

They went to Flower's house first. "Flower!" shouted Sunfur. "We're back!" The calico dog bounded out of her home and touched noses with her friend and Lightpaw. She looked curiously at Eagle. "Well?" Sunfur prompted. "Have you made a decision?"

Flower looked back at her home, and then nodded. "Yes. I have chosen to come." Sunfur smiled in delight. "That's wonderful. This is Eagle. He's coming with us." The golden brown dog dipped his head.

And so four dogs left Flower's home to find the final three.

They were traveling along some dark alleys that Eagle promised lead to the middle of the city. Flower was nervous; whenever a Human shouted, or a dog barked, or a cat yowled, she would jump about a foot in the air and then continue, all the more shaken. But Eagle seemed right at home in the alleys.

"I had left my Human a while ago to try and look for the clans, but I never found them. I've been wandering the streets ever since, and the alleys are easy to memor—"

Something had just landed on him. His eyes bugged out and he collapsed. The creature stepped off, looking horrified. "Oh—I haven't killed him, have I?" "No" said Sunfur, checking his breathing. "He's fine, just knocked out. But who are you, falling on dogs?"

"My name is Frost," replied the white animal. Once it had shaken itself off and picked itself up, Lightpaw saw that it was a slightly smaller, female, pure white dog. She had bright amber eyes and a disheveled expression. Sunfur immediately plunged into her explanation of clan life. At the end, Frost was looking very interested.

"I'd like to join" she began, a bit confused, "but I don't think I'm really warrior material…" Sunfur waved it away with a paw. "Don't worry, most of the original DarkClan were pets, and even less of warriors than you are."

Frost looked slightly reassured. "Well, alright. I just hope I can do well…"

Everyone shook Eagle and spoke in his wolfish pointed ears until he mumbled something and blinked his eyes open. "Mmmph…." He looked up at Frost. "Who're you?" "Frost" she replied, "Please, I didn't mean to fall on you, I couldn't see from the height I was at."

The golden brown dog grumbled. "If you had fallen any farther, that lot"—he flicked his tail at Sunfur, Lightpaw, and Flower—"would have had to carry me home, and you too." Frost bowed her head. "I'm sorry. I was trying to catch a pigeon that had landed on my balcony, but it had rained last night, and it was more wet than I thought, and I—fell."

Sunfur gently touched Frost's flank with her tail. "Come on, everyone. We have some dogs to catch."

They all darted through the rest of the alleyways until Lightpaw picked up a familiar scent.

"It's Owl!" she barked and everyone jumped. Sunfur tasted the air. "You're right; he went this way. Maybe we can catch him." She nodded to Flower, Eagle, and Frost. "You three stay here."

They followed the scent for a while until they came near a bunch of trashcans. "Owl!" called Sunfur. His head poked out of one of the cans. "Yes?" Sunfur dipped her head. "We're sorry for disturbing you, but we're leaving now. There's an emergency; we just have a few more dogs to meet." Owl bounded out of the can, kicking it over, and shook himself, getting the scraps off his fur.

Once he had cleaned the awful stench out of his fur, his dark amber eyes met Sunfurs and he growled, "Lead the way, forest dog." "Soon you will be one" she replied, and then the warrior and apprentice led the loner to the others.

Eagle looked at him curiously. "I' m Owl," said the dark brown dog, looking down Eagle. His gaze lingered on the small paler ring of fur under Eagle's head. "You're a pet dog." "Was a pet dog" replied Eagle, his eyes narrowing. "You got a problem with that?" Owl snorted and pointedly looked away.

Sunfur and Lightpaw lead the way to where they had seen Feather, Song, and Pride yesterday. Bad news: the scents were faint. Good news: they were nothing experienced trackers couldn't handle.

The scents led to an empty house. Sunfur was about to step over the threshold when something flew at her face. _Déjà vu_, thought Lightpaw grimly, and then she leapt over to help her mother.

She bit deep into the attacker's leg and kicked him in the stomach. Sunfur stood on her front paws and did a flip and a kick that sent the dog crashing into a brick wall. Then none other than Feather and Song came running out of the house, looking terrified. "What's happened?" Sunfur waved her tail in Pride's general direction. "He attacked us."

Feather narrowed his eyes. He went to drag out his brother.

The mottled dog had awoken and was glaring at Sunfur. "That hurt. You really know how to fight," he growled. She dipped her head and looked at the three dogs. "Well? Have you decided?"

Song stepped forward. "Feather and I are going…but Pride's not." Pride grumbled loudly. "That's enough, Pride!" snarled Feather at his brother. "You made your decision last night, and if you're going to be such a jerk, I don't think the clans would even want you!" Pride recoiled from Feather and, tail between his legs, he slunk away.

Feather nodded to Sunfur. "But yes, we're coming. If you'll have us." Sunfur rumbled. "That'd be wonderful. We've gathered some others and they'll also be with us."

And so a total of seven dogs left the Human town to follow the big Thunderpath past RiverClan territory, the Horseplace, and then cut across WindClan territory to get home.

Frost and Flower were a bit nervous, for they had never been in the wild. Feather and Eagle chatted about hunting techniques, Owl walked alone, and eventually Song fell back to talk with the other females. Sunfur and Lightpaw lead the way.

They had just stepped into WindClan territory when Sunfur hissed, "Get down!" and all the dogs dropped into crouches. They heard the rustles in the bracken that meant a patrol was coming.

Lightpaw could hear their mutters. "…fresh DarkClan scent…" "…maybe Firestar will change his mind…" "…oath-breakers…" She growled in protest. She glanced up at Sunfur and saw that her teeth were bared in a silent snarl. Then there was a yowl.

"DarkClan! Come out of where you're hiding, fur-covered chickens!" Owl just couldn't hold himself back and he flung himself out of the grasses. "Owl!" cried Sunfur, but he had already kicked away one of the patrol and pinned two cats down, one in each paw, as a terrified apprentice watched.

"You_ never_ call DarkClan oath-breakers!" he spat. One of the cats had the courage to yell, "War!" and the apprentice vanished. Owl swore loudly. The other dogs bounded out of the undergrowth and one of the pinned cats muttered, "Is this dog even part of DarkClan?" "I dunno" grumbled the other one. "They all look the same to me: huge, furry, and—"

He was cut off when Owls teeth closed not a centimeter away from his head. He yowled in fear.

Then the apprentice was back, with four warriors and another apprentice, but he stopped dead to see that there were more dogs. But a dark gray warrior let out a battle cry and flung himself at Owl, shouting, "Run, Nightcloud!" Owl snorted and knocked the warrior, Crowfeather, away with one paw. "Oh, please" he added as Crowfeather tried to kick his leg.

Lightpaw had jumped at an apprentice and slashed him across the muzzle. The little gray cat spat at her viciously, and jumped under her legs to bite open her chest, but she managed to avoid the worst of it by springing high into the air. His fangs had grazed her chest, though, and blood was spurting from two small wounds.

He panted as he snarled, "WindClan is the noblest clan, how dare you challenge us?"

Lightpaw stared at him for a moment, then a grin split her face and she started laughing. "Ha ha ha…oh, that's the best one I've heard for a while. Every other clan thinks your lot are the worst thing since…crowfood, I guess, but to me, you guys stink a lot worse."

The apprentice bent his face into the most terrifying look he could manage, which looked like a sick fox. Lightpaw raised an eyebrow, knowing this would push the apprentice over the edge. He let out a scream of frustration and raced off.

She barely had time to think before a warrior the size of her pushed her into the ground. She tried to breathe, but there was no air, only dirt. She scrabbled at the ground with her claws, trying to dig her face out, but the air she had was leaving her, and she knew she was about to die, the dirt was becoming a funnel that would suck her down…down…down…

Lightpaw took one last gasp, and took in air. Her eyes widened and she took in great, gulping breaths. She saw two eyes peer into hers. "Are you alright?" It was Feather. She gasped again, and nodded. "F-fine. J-just a little s-shaken." He nodded and ran away.

She looked around and saw that the WindClan cats were fleeing. Owl had eagerly thrown himself into battle, and he had the most wounds. "That's right, run!" he howled after the cats. "Maybe someday you'll learn that you cannot defeat DarkClan!"

Sunfur looked at him in amusement. "You really rival Foxheart and Swiftwind, don't you? Oh, you know, battle-loving" she added at his questioning expression.

Lightpaw began to lick clean her two chest wounds. Blood had stained her fur, and her muzzle was covered in dirt. She shook it wildly, scattering the soil clods everywhere. After a quick apology to Eagle for his now dirt-covered pelt, they were all ready to go.

The rest of the trip was uneventful. As they grew closer to the camp, they ran more and talked less.

Finally they neared the Entrance Rock. Sunfur and Lightpaw ran to the top and leapt down lightly. A black dog walked past them, and when his ice-blue eyes locked with Sunfurs and Lightpaws, they saw nothing but pain and misery.

"Raincloud is gravely ill" Mountainstar said in a sickened voice. "And one of Riverwind's pups is dead."

* * *

**A/N: Long chap, hope you like it. I won't be updating any of my stories for a while because I'll be on vacation where my comp won't be able to access the internet, but I will be able to use my relative's comps. **

**Reviews are lovee, until next time (September? I'll be gone for a while)**

**Wolf |-)  
**


	14. The Four Decide

Chapter 13: The Four Decide

The remainder of the day passed numbly for Lightpaw. She vaguely remembered the new dogs being introduced to Mountainstar and Goldentail, then being put to work with the rest. She had been told to hunt.

She sniffed around. Thank goodness that newleaf had come; there were some new shoots of catmint, and prey was bountiful. After catching two mice and a blackbird, she returned to the camp with the other dogs.

By sunset three of the 13 sick dogs had almost totally recovered. But Raincloud was still coughing heavily, and his breath came in ragged gasps. Lightpaw was anxious to see him, but once she came back from hunting she was sent to ThunderClan by Mountainstar. "We need more catmint than our borders hold" he told her. "Perhaps Firestar will aid us."

She nodded and took off for the ThunderClan border, her heart heaving, her belly growling. The sun had started to dip in the sky. As she leapt over a log, she fell on someone.

"Gah!" came the yelp. Lightpaw struggled to pull herself out of whatever she had landed on. Two ice-blue eyes blinked at her and a voice growled, "Lightpaw, geez. Look before you jump over a log, and accidentally land on your poor friend Runningpaw, who's been hunting and gathering herbs all day and she's really exhausted!"

Lightpaw staggered off, looking embarrassed. "Gosh, sorry Runningpaw." The brindle-and-white dog stood up, shook herself, and then cocked her head at Lightpaw. "What are you doing?" "Mountainstar said I should go and ask Firestar for more herbs."

Runningpaw's eyes widened. "But we already went there once." Lightpaw shrugged. "I dunno. Ask him if you want to know." Runningpaw shivered. "No, thank you! I know he's our leader, but sometimes he scares me."

"He's my mentor" Lightpaw defended him. "And he's a great leader." Runningpaw flicked her tail. "I never said that! But he's a bit tall." Lightpaw rolled her eyes. "Someday, we'll be tall too." "Not that tall" Runningpaw insisted. Lightpaw sighed in reply.

Runningpaw yawned. "I've already caught a shrew and a sparrow. Can I come with you?"

A face peered out of the bushed excitedly. "Hey, a mission! Can I come too?" Lightpaw nodded. "Sure, both of you." Her eyes gleamed with amusement. "Have you caught enough prey, Blackpaw?"

Pretending to scoff, the brown-and-black apprentice nonchalantly turned so she could scratch her neck. "Of course. A vole, and some bird."

As the three apprentices strode off to ThunderClan, Lightpaw sensed that someone was following them. Smirking, she had an idea. Leaning in to her friends, she whispered, "Whatever I say, act like I'm telling the truth, okay?" Curiously, they nodded.

Lightpaw raised her voice. "Gee, am I glad, guys!" "Oh, why?" asked Blackpaw in an equally raised voice. "There was a load of dung back there, and I didn't step in it! You didn't either, did you?"

Runningpaw made a big show of inspecting her foot. "Nope, not me!" "Me too" said Blackpaw, glancing towards the brambles where Lightpaw had heard something earlier. "It was by a big patch of ferns, wasn't it?" she asked Lightpaw brightly. Lightpaw gave a huge shudder. "Oh, it was all over the place, like something had already walked in it, and it was smeared across the ground! In some places, you couldn't even tell it was there, aside from the smell, and the lavender masked the stench!"

There was an exclamation from the brambles and a white dog tumbled out, jumping around like she had hot embers attached to her feet. "Eww! Yuck! Gross! Get it off!"

The other three watched with humor in their eyes until Icepaw noticed them. She paused from her bounding, and then resignedly said, "There is no dung, is there?" "Nope." "Joy."

"Wanna come with us, Icepaw?" asked Blackpaw. "We're going to ThunderClan to get herbs." "Sure" agreed Icepaw. "I gave the whatever-the-mouse-dung it was to Cedarpaw. I kept forgetting the names of the herbs, and he's such an annoying know-it-all by always correcting me. Sometimes he's a mouse-brain of a brother." Runningpaw nodded sagely. "Believe me, I know." Blackpaw cracked a smile.

They headed off again. After about a minute, Blackpaw asked hesitantly, "Have any of you thought, you know, about taking a mate?"

Lightpaw's eyes widened and all the others turned to look at their friend. Blackpaw ducked her head, embarrassed. "Sorry" she muttered. "I was just—"

"Actually, I have" said Runningpaw. Lightpaw leaned in, eager for information. "Tell!" she begged. Runningpaw looked away, then mumbled incoherently.

"Come on!" urged Icepaw. "Look, if you say, I will." Runningpaw nodded, then muttered, "This may sound odd, but…Falconpaw." Lightpaw smiled. "Well, he'd be lucky to have you, Runningpaw." Runningpaw's eyes blazed. "You mean it?"

Blackpaw grinned slyly. "I wouldn't bet on that. Have you seen the way he moons over Lightpaw?"

Lightpaw shook her head firmly. "I don't believe that." "You've been gone for three days" pointed out Icepaw. Lightpaw snorted. "I think I'd have noticed that earlier, thank you."

She raised her head high. "I do _not_ like Falconpaw." Runningpaw smirked. "Oh really?" "_Yes_" insisted Lightpaw, but the other three looked like they could use some persuasion.

"Actually, I have my eye on someone else."

Her eyes widened in horror. _Oh, I did NOT just say that._

"Really?" Blackpaw's eyes lit up. "Who's the lucky he-dog?" Lightpaw said the first name that came to mind. "W—um, Cedarpaw."

Icepaw smiled widely, showing all her teeth, Blackpaw laughed, but Runningpaw looked at her curiously. "You stammered" she accused Lightpaw. "I didn't!" she protested. But Runningpaw still looked certain that she had.

Not wanting to talk about it, Lightpaw turned to Icepaw. "You said you'd tell, so tell" she pushed. Icepaw sighed and scuffed her paws in the dirt; they all realized that they had stopped and hurriedly picked up the pace.

"Well, you know how Flamepaw and I have been best friends forever?" The others nodded eagerly. "I've kinda, sorta, come to like him."

Lightpaw noticed Blackpaw jerk her head and the apprentice's claws inched out and dug into the dirt. "F-Flamepaw?" she asked as if she hadn't heard. Icepaw nodded guiltily.

Then Runningpaw looked at them with a stern, serious gaze. "Guys, we're hiding things from each other. I don't think there should be any secrets between us. We should choose who we will try for our mates now, so we're not confused when we finally become warriors."

The others glanced at her in surprise. Then they all nodded. "Yeah, Runningpaw's right. We should be able to trust each other" said Icepaw.

"Okay" said Blackpaw. She took a deep breath. "The truth is, that I like Flamepaw a lot." Icepaw gazed at her with pain in her eyes. "We have a problem" the white dog murmured. Blackpaw looked back at her. To Lightpaw's surprise, and she chided herself afterwards, the brown-and-black apprentice leaned forward and touched noses with Icepaw. "We'll figure this out" she murmured. "I won't let it destroy us."

Runningpaw stepped forward as they walked. "I actually don't like anyone" she announced. "I might someday, but I don't yet."

They all turned to Lightpaw. She took a deep breath and searched inside herself.

_It was a battle. Four lines dripped red blood from her stomach. A cat reared up to make the killing blow when it's life was taken by a dog with dagger claws._

_~Six, Coming Storm_

_Two eyes, deep as pools of water, looked into hers, haunted but blazing with fear and concern for none but her._

_~Six, Coming Storm_

_It was a cold whitesnow day, but as she padded down to sit in front of the Middle Rock, a voice said, "Here, guys, I saved you a spot" and two eyes burned right through her, she never felt warmer._

_~Nine, Prophecies_

_The moon was high and full, and a dog bounded up to her and said excitedly, "Come on, it's going to start in a moment." Later, a little golden cat said, "That gray dog looks tough" and her heart beat quicker._

_~Nine, Prophecies_

_Training was done, but the blaze of battle had not yet worn off. Lightpaw strode out of the hollow with her fur touching her training partners. Her tail waved in happiness, though she didn't notice, and when their tails entwined, he didn't pull his away._

_~Ten, Mission_

_He was rumbling happily at the prospect of more brothers and sisters. She dared herself, and she nudged him, saying, "Another sibling or two to put up with, eh?" When the dog with them had to leave, she told him casually she was going to sun on the rocks. And he said as he saw his sister that he might join her. Her eyes widened and her brain shut down for a second or two._

_~Ten, Mission._

She took a gulp and said as steadily as she could, which was a strangled kind of whisper: "I think I'm in love with Windpaw."

There were murmurs of surprise. Lightpaw looked at Runningpaw almost pleadingly, and the brindle apprentice gave the slightest of nods.

They reached the ThunderClan camp in silence. The gray cat Ashfur met them at the entrance. "DarkClan apprentices!" said a young cat with wide eyes, his fur still fluffy and soft. A light gray queen emerged from the nursery, scolded her kit, and then brought him back inside.

Firestar walked up to greet them. Lightpaw was a bit lost in thought when he said, "Welcome to our camp. What can we do for you?" Lightpaw was pushed by Runningpaw and she cleared her throat and raised her head just in time to answer Firestar. "Um, Mountainstar sent us to request herbs."

Firester let out a sigh. Lightpaw realized how tired he looked. "Ah, yes. Herbs. A few of you came by this morning. How are your dogs?" She dipped her head to him. "Three have almost recovered out of the 13 that had fallen ill." She closed her eyes slowly.

"One of them is my father."

Firestar nodded gravely. "My condolences. My cats have gotten sick as well, and we are running out of catmint." He turned away. "Among them is my deputy Brambleclaw. And I don't know how they'd gotten the disease."

Lightpaw nodded. "We'll tell Mountainstar that herbs are unavailable."

Suddenly Icepaw interrupted. "Who was it who came earlier?" "A black and white patched dog, a brown and white patched, and a black and tawny apprentice" replied Firestar after some thought. "That'd be Swiftwind, Browntail, and Snakepaw. Wait a minute—Swiftwind had gone into the medicine dogs den to see Foxheart, and he and Snakepaw had practiced battle moves afterwards! Then they traveled here, your deputy greeted them, and he got the sickness, therefore passing it on!" realized Icepaw.

Firestar sighed wearily again. "Well, now we know why, but it won't help."

Then up to him came a light ginger apprentice who spoke to him urgently. Firestar nodded, and the apprentice ran off. "Brambleclaw is worse" he murmured. "Squirrelflight must be distraught, but she cannot see him." Lightpaw decided it was time they left.

As they headed back to camp, she said aloud, "I feel terrible." Blackpaw nodded. "I know. We might cause the deputy's death!" She actually looked a little frightened. "What if ThunderClan breaks the alliance? What if Firestar declares war?"

"He won't do that" Runningpaw assured her friend. "Firestar is forgiving and loyal." "Maybe we should give them some herbs" Icepaw spoke up. "Let's see how our own warriors are doing first" said Lightpaw grimly.

They returned back with more bad news: Riverwind had lost the only she-dog that had survived the day. She was left with one he-dog, a small black and gray pup named Littlepup for his size. But Raincloud was recovering, and two more, Oakpaw and Longstride, were feeling much better and had joined their clanmates.

Lightpaw reported the news to Mountainstar. His gaze was grave. "ThunderClan must not lose their deputy." Herbs were given to Skycloud, a small fast dog, to carry to ThunderClan, and she left just as Mountainstar called a clan meeting.

He looked down upon his clan. "Since the outbreak of greencough has kept us all away from a duty that should have been performed earlier, I shall do it now. May I welcome the new members of DarkClan: Bird, Owl, Feather, Frost, Flower, and Eagle." There were barks of greeting. "But they are not true warriors until they receive their names."

He beckoned them up underneath him and they stood, their heads slightly bowed. "Do you all promise to uphold the warrior code, even at the cost of your life?"

Owl raised his head and gazed challengingly around, then growled, "I do." Bird shook off her hesitation and said, "I do." Feather had no wait. "I do" he agreed steadily. Neither did Eagle. "I do" he said with a glance at Feather. "I do" said Frost a bit nervously. "I do" agreed Flower as she touched Frost's flank with her tail.

"Then by the power of StarClan, I give you your warrior names. Owl, from now on you shall be known as Owltalon. StarClan honors your strength and bravery, and accept you as a full warrior of DarkClan." He rested his head on the new warriors, and Lightpaw saw nothing but raw determination in Owltalon.

Mountainstar moved on to the next dog. "Bird, from now on you shall be known as Birdsong. StarClan honors your courage and heart, and accept you as a full warrior of DarkClan." Birdsong trembled slightly as Mountainstar touched her forehead, but the slight fear in her eyes was replaced by the blaze of a warrior.

"Feather, from now on you shall be known as Bravefeather, because of your noble needs in saving an apprentice from death." Lightpaw shuddered as she recalled almost suffocating, and the determination she always felt when the tawny warrior was around. He had certainly earned his name. "StarClan honors your bravery and nobility, and accept you as a full warrior of DarkClan." Bravefeather looked almost too modest, but it was obvious that he was happy with his name as Mountainstar rested his head on the former street dog.

"Eagle, from now on you shall be known as Eagleblaze. StarClan honors your strength and willingness, and accept you as a full warrior of DarkClan." Eagleblaze grinned and he looked directly out into the clan as Mountainstar greeted him.

"Frost, from now on you shall be known as Frostwater. StarClan honors your loyalty and respect, and accept you as a full warrior of DarkClan." Frostwater was positively shivering as Mountainstar looked her in the eyes with the wisdom of a clan leader. "You will do good as long as you believe you can" he told her. She nodded and sat a little higher.

"Flower, from now on you shall be known as Flowerdrift. StarClan honors your courage and faith, and accept you as a full warrior of DarkClan." Flowerdrift was smiling as Mountainstar rested his head on hers.

"Owltalon! Birdsong! Bravefeather! Eagleblaze! Frostwater! Flowerdrift!" the clan chanted, but suddenly there was a howl from the Entrance Rock.

Everyone looked up to see Skycloud's light yellow eyes glazed with horror and sadness.

"Firestar took the herbs and much of his clan is healing."

She had to take a deep breath before continuing. "But there was a cost. Brambleclaw's dead."

_We were too late_, Lightpaw thought numbly as she looked up at the stars. _StarClan, forgive me._

_

* * *

_**A/N: So, Lightpaw and the others had some bonding time. And the best part...**

**BRAMBLE's DEAD!!! Yay, party time! I already have the next deputy for ThunderClan, which will go nicely in getting rid of my other hated character. Oh, and Swallowcall hasn't had her pups yet. She's still in the nursery.**

**The next chapter is almost half-way done, so until I post that,**

**Reviews are loveee,**

**Wolf  
**


	15. Wary Peace

Chapter 14: Wary Peace

Lightpaw scrambled down the hill to the log bridge, where she found out that it was a bit wetter than she had thought. She pitched face-forward and slipped again, falling into the water with a _splash_.

Spluttering, she emerged, watching Runningpaw and Windpaw cross together, grinning down at her. She shook her head crossly and swam over to the island, where she heard cats' murmuring voices.

Lightpaw made sure that Runningpaw and Windpaw were standing next to her when she stood up and shook herself, so water spattered everywhere. Runningpaw barked, disgruntled, and Windpaw shielded his face with a paw. His eyes, glimmering with humor, met Lightpaw's, and she felt a jolt somewhere in her chest.

Flamepaw passed them, his eyes two pinpricks of emerald in the night. "Come on, you three, the Gathering's about to start." Now free of most of the water, Lightpaw followed the russet apprentice to where the rest of DarkClan had gathered.

Mountainstar was standing on the heaviest branch in the whole tree. "Cats and dogs of all clans, welcome!" he howled. Firestar was on the branch next to him, Blackstar with Leopardstar slightly higher in the tree, and Onestar alone on the other side.

Mountainstar looked at the other leaders before speaking. "DarkClan has six new warriors, four of whom are here tonight. They were previously either roaming the alleys of the Human town, or as Human pets. I would like to introduce Owltalon, Birdsong, Bravefeather, and Flowerdrift, along with Frostwater and Eagleblaze, who couldn't come."

The clans chanted their names. Lightpaw looked up at Mountainstar again as he resumed. "Greencough struck our camp not long ago, but thankfully we are all recovering well. And Riverwind has one healthy pup, called Littlepup." There were yowls of appreciation; many had met the gentle she-dog and befriended her.

Mountainstar's expression hardened. "It was as my warrior Sunfur and apprentice Lightpaw brought the newcomers back to DarkClan that they were attacked by a WindClan patrol—in full daylight. What say you, Onestar? You have broken your punishment."

Snarls rent the air. The Gathering had turned hostile. Blackstar rounded, hissing, on Onestar. "You broke the warrior code, and now you've broken the consequences! It is time that something happened to WindClan." Onestar spat at Mountainstar, "It is not my fault if strange dogs enter the middle of my territory!"

Lightpaw felt another jolt, but this one was of fear. _They had broken the code too_. Mountainstar nodded slowly. "I know why they crossed the middle of your territory, Onestar." "Please explain," growled the tabby leader.

The black dog's voice rose. "My apprentice Lightpaw received a sign from StarClan that greencough had struck our camp, and the recruiting party had to hurry back." There were mutters below. "How could a perfectly normal apprentice be given signs from StarClan?" hissed Onestar. "You're making up excuses! How should I know that they didn't steal prey, too?" Mountainstar's hackles rose and he bared his dagger teeth. "Because a true DarkClan warrior doesn't steal!" Onestar was about to retort scathingly when Mistyfoot's voice boomed out. "Onestar's had it in for DarkClan ever since they joined the clans! I think _he's_ the one making excuses!"

There were growls of agreement. Leopardstar spoke, "Whatever Mountainstar's story, WindClan has disobeyed the order of StarClan. Let it be heard now that WindClan will not be able to speak to StarClan for one moon. They are not to exit their territory for any reason. If they trespass, show them no mercy."

Lightpaw saw fear in some of the WindClan warriors. She smirked fiercely. "Maybe now you'll know not to mess with DarkClan," she growled under her breath.

Firestar looked at the other leaders before he raised his voice. "Moving on, ThunderClan has suffered from greencough as well. It regrets me to say that we lost our deputy Brambleclaw to the sickness." There were cries of shock and dismay. Lightpaw saw Lionpaw, Hollypaw, and the new medicine cat apprentice, Jaypaw. Their heads were bowed in sorrow. She remembered that he was their father. A bright orange warrior, Squirrelflight, seemed lost, as if she didn't know where she was.

Firestar looked down at the base of the tree. "Stormfur is the new deputy of ThunderClan." There were murmurs of surprise. Lightpaw smiled; she liked the dark gray warrior. She looked for Graystripe, his father, and recognized him as the striped cat near the front with his chest puffed out in pride. Nearby, the mountain cat Brook looked—sad.

Lightpaw frowned. Why would Stormfur's mate not want him to be deputy?

Leopardstar stepped forward and said, "All is well with RiverClan. The Twolegs have moved into our territory, but they are far from our camp." Blackstar spoke next. "The Twolegs are in our camp also, but they stay close to the lake shore. They do not threaten us. ShadowClan is blessed with three new kits, Tawnypelt's. They are named Flamekit, Dawnkit, and Tigerkit!"

The cheers that had greeted the news died down at the name Tigerkit. Lightpaw snorted inwardly. The cats still feared Tigerstar, even though he was long dead. Nearby, Windpaw voiced her thoughts. "Cats fear too much" he whispered. "Anyone of us could take Tigerstar easily." She agreed. On her other side, Runningpaw shoved Flamepaw playfully. "You have a kit named after you! You should be so proud!" Flamepaw shuffled his feet awkwardly.

"Is that all?" asked Firestar. Onestar tried to talk but Blackstar interrupted him. "Then the Gathering is over" he declared, and all five clans began to gather to exit.

By the log bridge, Mountainstar and Firestar were waiting for their clans. Lightpaw hurried over to her leader and mentor. She bumped into a black pelt. "Hollypaw!" She exclaimed. "I haven't seen you for so long!" The apprentice, her green eyes clouded with sorrow, looked up at Lightpaw. She lowered her voice. "I'm sorry, Hollypaw." She turned away, her heart wrenched. "It's our fault." "We don't blame DarkClan in the least."

Lightpaw turned around to see that it was Firestar who had spoken. She dipped her head to him and he said softly, "It was hard to see Brambleclaw die." But then he looked proudly over at Stormfur. "He was StarClan's choice," the flame-colored leader explained. "And mine, as well. Graystripe said himself that he didn't want to be deputy, even though it was obvious he should be. So I decided, after the sign, to choose his son." Mountainstar looked at Lightpaw. "Sometimes deputies are never what you expect."

Lightpaw felt uncomfortable by his intense gaze. Did he mean _she _was to be deputy? She looked over to Stormfur. The gray warrior looked elated and Brook was standing next to him, her eyes hazed with pain.

Then it hit Lightpaw. Brook was a mountain cat. If Stormfur was deputy, she could never leave, or she would have to leave him behind.

The two clans headed back together. Lightpaw found herself between Hollypaw and Lionpaw. She was silent, and then Lionpaw spoke. "Stormfur was a good choice." Hollypaw agreed, and so did Lightpaw. "He has taught me many things." "So who's Berrypaw's new mentor?" asked Lightpaw. "Brook" Hollypaw replied. She cracked a smile. "Brook's not too happy about that." Lightpaw laughed. "He's a stupid mouse-brain, isn't he?" "Yeah" agreed the blind apprentice who was walking slightly in front of her. She started in surprise; she didn't know he could hear them.

"Nobody likes him. He's an annoying furball," Jaypaw continued. "He thinks he owns the world." Brook's quiet, accented voice entered the conversation. "Berrypaw needs to learn that the world does _not_ revolve around him, and that the other apprentices and warriors don't exist to do his bidding. But he is a good fighter and hunter, and that is what being a warrior means." Lightpaw bowed her head respectively to the mountain cat and said, "I fought him once. He fought like he expected me to give up immediately, even though I'm much larger than him."

Soon the two clans went their separate ways. Lightpaw fell in next to Windpaw, Runningpaw, Rockpaw, and Redpaw. They were muttering quietly about WindClan. "We should teach them a lesson," growled Windpaw. "Yeah" agreed Redpaw, her claws inching out of her paws. The fur on her back rose, and her teeth glinted in the dying moonlight as she bared them. "They deserve it." "Mountainstar will do what he thinks is best" said Lightpaw, trotting alongside Redpaw and smoothing down her neck fur with her tail.

Windpaw nodded. He was lost in thought. "But I don't think they'll be messing with us for a while" said Runningpaw. "They know it's suicide."

Lightpaw strode into camp with her tail down and her eyes almost closed. She was tripping over her feet when Blackpaw, Snakepaw, Icepaw, Falconpaw, Pinepaw, and Oakpaw all came bounding out of the apprentice's den. The warriors strode more gracefully into the clearing to hear the news. "What happened?" demanded Icepaw, but Lightpaw walked past her and fell into her mossy nest. "Too…tired…" she murmured before sleep took her.

The moon blazed overhead. Lightpaw winced against the light and she turned away from it. In the direction she was facing, there were voices. She couldn't hear them at first, then an angry yowl spiked the mutterings: "This has gone too far, Tallstar!" Lightpaw knew she must be dreaming.

She padded closer. Poking her head through a bush, she saw a group of StarClan cats. One of them, a bluish-gray she-cat had risen to her feet and was hissing at a black and white tom who's hackles had raised in anger. "I tell you, I cannot stop Onestar now! He is acting of his own accord, and now that he is forbidden to speak to me, I have none of the slight influence I normally have, thanks to your cat, Nightstar and Raggedstar!"

The ShadowClan leaders leapt to their feet, as well as a few other cats. "Blackstar acted rashly!" snarled Nightstar, his black fur on end. "That was not our decision!"

"Quiet!"

The cats calmed down, though mutters still laced the ShadowClanners. A bright reddish-brown warrior had spoken. "Onestar is growing out of control, but it is not Tallstars fault, nor the former ShadowClan leaders that Blackstar gave a rash punishment."

"I agree with Oakheart." A much larger shape had stood. "But WindClan should not have to suffer under poor leadership. They follow his orders because he is their leader, how do we know that they agree with him?" "Because they don't object" said another cat, brown with narrowed yellow-green eyes. He whipped his head around and bared his teeth at Tallstar. "You have destroyed WindClan with your foolish choices!" Tallstar snarled. "I was acting on my better judgment, Mudclaw! How was I to know I was wrong?"

Lightpaw's eyes widened. _Mudclaw had gone to StarClan! That means...he was the chosen leader! He should be leading WindClan!_

"There are more pressing matters" growled Bluestar, her ears flattened. "The prophecy, for instance." "Which one?" spat Tallstar. "I'm sick of your clan being favored by StarClan, Bluestar." "Maybe because yours has the wrong leader!" she shot back. His hackles rose and he hissed loudly.

Lightpaw felt a lurch, and then it was as if she was sucked down a tunnel, all her features distorting, and she was being pushed in, in, in…

She awoke, her chest heaving, and she was gasping for breath. She looked around; almost all the others had left, aside from the sick apprentices. Only Flamepaw and Runningpaw were still snoozing. She got up to stretch and walked outside.

As she relaxed in the rare sun of early newleaf, she recalled her dream. Onestar was not the choice of StarClan, and Mudclaw should have been leader instead? She shook her head. It was WindClan's problem. Not hers.

She was greeted first by her mother. "Lightpaw, it's about time you got up. The dawn patrol came back ages ago and the WindClan border needs frequent patrolling, just in case they decide to strike. And we're running out of fresh-kill." "Yes, Sunfur."

The she-dog nodded at Mountainstar. "I think he's taking a patrol out to WindClan. You can go with him." Lightpaw darted off to meet her mentor.

She stopped near him, and he looked down at her. "Lightpaw? Good, I was going to look for you. I'm taking Foxheart, Flamepaw, and Eagleblaze." Indeed, the golden-brown warrior was trotting across the camp, his fur yellow fire in the sun. He dipped his head to the leader. Mountainstar flicked his tail in response and said, "I take it you've been learning some battle techniques with the others?"

Eagleblaze replied, "Yes. Ravenwing, Longstride, and Spottedpelt have been very helpful. Have you seen Swallowcall's child yet?" Lightpaw's eyes widened. "Her pup was born?" she asked Eagleblaze. He smiled at her. "Yes. Last night, after all of you were asleep. She's light gold, with dark gold hair, and icy eyes. Her name's Brightpup."

There was a soft murmur from behind her, and Lightpaw turned to see that Flamepaw had arrived. His deep green eyes were sad. She remembered that his father had been called Brightpelt.

Then Foxheart joined his apprentice. Lightpaw winced at the gaping neck/shoulder wound on the tawny and black dog so instead focused on his long black claws.

Foxheart looked down at his apprentice. "We have been training. If we get into a fight, it will pay off." The warriors yellow eyes glittered.

They headed off towards the ThunderClan border first. As they trotted along, Eagleblaze saw something on the ground. He squashed to the ground, slowly creeping forward before springing, landing on the ground with his claws outstretched. There was a squeak, and he emerged with a mouse in his jaws. "Can't say no to a bit of prey" he said, calmly scratching his cheek.

The patrol neared the border. They saw a little group of cats, and Mountainstar called, "Hail, ThunderClan!" The cats heard and called back, "Hail, DarkClan!" The dogs ran over to the border where they met four cats: Stormfur, the deputy; Spiderleg and Mousepaw, and Sandstorm. Stormfur dipped his head to Mountainstar. "What brings you here?" "Patrol" replied Foxheart. "Have you seen anything around here? Badgers, foxes?"

Stormfur leapt to his feet suddenly. "Yes! A fox passed through our territory not one day ago! They're probably not as much as a problem to you as us, but still, they might prey on your fresh-kill, and no pups will be safe with those thieving tricksters around."

Flamepaw spoke up suddenly, "My mother was a fox. Has she come back?" Sandstorm regarded the apprentice with her green eyes. "I've wondered why you look so…different. That might be." His gaze lit up with excitement.

"Thank you, ThunderClan" said Mountainstar respectfully. "We have seen nothing odd around our territory, and if we find the fox you shall know." Stormfur flattened his ears. "You have our well-wishes. May StarClan walk with you." "And you."

The patrol continued with Flamepaw bouncing around, his excitement at seeing his mother again clearly showing. Lightpaw shoved him, a grin on her face. "Cool it, will you? You'll scare off all the prey." "We're not hunting" he reminded her cheerfully. She flicked a tail at four dogs in the distance: Sandclaw, Oakpaw, Birdsong, and Longstride. "They are." He succumbed.

The WindClan border held no surprises, and so they headed home.

Lightpaw had just jumped down from the Entrance Rock when someone crashed into her. "Ow!" she complained. She recognized a white pelt. "Icepaw, what's going on?" "Sickness relapse" she gasped. Her sides were heaving. "We've been working all morning, and Redpaw and Falconpaw have fallen ill. That makes Spottedpelt, Swiftwind, Browntail, Raincloud, Skycloud, Bravefeather, Owltalon, Wolftooth, plus the two apprentices, and Cedarpaw's just gotten sick!"

Lightpaw's heart stopped. _We're so vulnerable._ "What can I do?" she asked.

Soon she was hunting for her clan. She managed to bring down a mouse, two voles, and a blackbird. She had just buried the blackbird when a rabbit bounded through a clearing. Narrowing her eyes, she leapt after it. It was a fast rabbit, and she chased it far across her territory. It hid in a patch of brambles and began to kick at the thorns, pushing them away, so that when Lightpaw reached it, the rabbit was gone. The creamy golden dog bounded over the brambles and was confronted by a creature she had never seen before.

It was small, full grown at the size of Lightpaw, with slight, delicate legs, and a bushy tail. It's green eyes were round with fright, it's large ears pinned back. It's muzzle was longer and thinner, it's head broader and flatter.

But it's coat was what attracted Lightpaw the most.

The creature's russet fur glowed in the sun that broke through a cloud. It's white chest and belly fur gleamed brightly, and it's small black paws rustled as it prepared to spring. The rabbit was in it's jaws.

"Fox!" Lightpaw gasped.

* * *

**A/N: Well, that was kind of an abrupt cut-off...  
Yes, it is Flamepaw's mother, Terra the fox.  
Only two chaps until the big event: the eight warrior apprentices become warriors! I already have all their warrior names, so I don't need suggestions.  
In the next chap there will be some rising tensions between two certain male apprentices...  
This is set at the Gathering before the one where RiverClan shows up in Dark River. That Gathering I will skip, as Lightpaw can't go to _every_ Gathering, but I will go in on the end of Dark River, where WimdClan blames DarkClan for taking the kits, like the racist fools they are *rolls eyes***

**Until next time, reviews are lovee,**

**Wolf 8D  
**


	16. Falconpaw and Windpaw

**WARNING: HUGE SPOILERS FOR SUNRISE, AHOY.**

Chapter 15: Falconpaw and Windpaw

The fox spoke in an accented voice. It was smooth as silk, different than Brooks. "Yes, I am a fox. And I haven't seen your kind in the forest—yet. You are Sun's daughter?" Lightpaw was surprised. "You know my mother?" "I met every single one of Bright's friends."

"Do you have a son?" Lightpaw asked. The beautiful fox said softly, "Yes, I do. Do you know him?" "He is called Flamepaw." She smiled. "Take me to your camp, daughter of Sun. You may call me Terra."

First, Lightpaw went to dig up her catches. Terra followed her back to camp and she laid the rabbit on the pile with Lightpaw's fresh-kill. "So how is Bright?" she asked eagerly in her strange accented voice, looking around the camp. "Is he well? Where is he?" She looked expectantly at Lightpaw.

Lightpaw opened her mouth, but didn't answer. "It's best you hear it from Mountainstar" she said gently. Terra inclined her head slightly and asked, "And his den is…?" Lightpaw flicked her tail at the Entrance Rock. "Under that." Terra strode over, her head lowered and her bushy tail only raised slightly.

She asked a passing warrior, Foxheart, if she could eat. "How many hunting patrols have you done?" he replied. "I've been working my tail off all morning," she said honestly. He grunted in response. "Yes. Go ahead."

As he watched her, she chose the smallest mouse and sat down to eat it slowly. Foxheart nodded in approval and walked away.

Terra walked out of the leader's den, her green eyes clouded with grief. She called out two names, and two dogs came out. One of them was Goldentail, the other Flamepaw. He gave a yelp of joy and rushed up to his mother, and she licked him on the forehead. His smile lit up the day, and Lightpaw found herself grinning like an idiot.

"Hey, what're you smirking about?"

She jumped a foot in surprise, and then turned around. It was Windpaw, a little half-smile on his face. With her heart in her mouth, she pointed to Flamepaw and Terra. "Finally he gets to meet his mother," she said softly. "Yes" said Windpaw, his indigo eyes glowing, "it's nice to know you can depend on someone."

His gaze slowly met hers. Lightpaw almost passed out. Windpaw raised his left front paw and suddenly became very, very interested in it. Lightpaw felt the awkward silence growing, so she managed to say "Ummm…._oh look, a_** leaf**_..._" and rushed off.

Once she was away from those indigo eyes, she let out her breath out and muttered, "Yeesh, that was baaad. You, Lightpaw, need romance lessons."

"What's that? Romance lessons?" Lightpaw leapt another foot in the air and whirled to see Runningpaw. She was wearing a smug look. "Uh, no, look Runningpaw, it was just an expression!" she tried to explain, but utterly failed. As now Runningpaw had sat on her back legs and raised the front ones, like she was trying to bat at birds. "Well, Lightpaw, if you were seeking professional help, one usually goes to the medicine dog for love advice."

Lightpaw cocked her head. "Why?" Runningpaw shrugged. "I dunno." "No thanks, Runningpaw. I'm going to go gather herbs now."

She headed off to the medicine dog's den. "Shiningpelt!" she called. The lovely she-dog looked out of the den. She was very flustered. "Not you too, Lightpaw!"

Lightpaw shook her head. "No, I'm not sick. I just wondered if you needed herbs."

Shiningpelt sighed in relief. "Good. Well, I'm afraid our territory's completely exhausted, but you could go ask Firestar. I'm sure Mountainstar allows it. Take a warrior or an apprentice or two." "Okay."

Lightpaw decided to bring Flamepaw and Terra, so that the fox could see the rest of the territory.

Flamepaw was chatting with his mother the whole way, telling her all about clan life. Lightpaw focused on keeping both eyes on small movements in the grasses and skies. Terra asked Lightpaw, "Why did you take me along, small warrior?"

"Well," replied Lightpaw, "I want you to see Firestar and his clanmates, and for them to recognize you, so if you pass through their territory, they won't attack. Also, you need to learn our territory."

"Wait" said Flamepaw, and he turned to his mother, disbelief on his face. "Terra, you're not staying?" She shook her head. "I am not a dog. I am a fox. And foxes always travel alone. I will visit you once every newleaf." Flamepaw fell into silence.

Soon they were at the ThunderClan border. They met a patrol: Cloudtail, Whitewing, and Brackenfur. "DarkClan apprentices, and a—fox!" All three of the cats looked up at the dogs and fox. "My name is Terra" said Terra softly, "And you have no reason to fear me. I am Flamepaw's mother."

"Why are you here?" asked Brackenfur. "We have had a relapse of the sickness that almost took some of our dogs, and we have come to request herbs," said Lightpaw. Cloudtail nodded, though his blue eyes looked wary. "Alright. Come."

They trekked through ThunderClan territory and soon reached the camp. "Firestar!" called Graystripe at seeing the newcomers. Lightpaw presumed he was the stand-in deputy. She was right.

Firestar, his pelt glowing in the sun, walked out of his den. "Oh, it's Lightpaw, isn't it? You seem to be a friend to ThunderClan." She dipped her head respectively to the leader, and then got straight to the point. "Mountainstar requests herbs." Firestar bowed his head gravely. "A sickness relapse, I suppose. Yes, we have plenty of herbs."

He flicked his tail at a gray apprentice, who darted off and came back with Leafpool. As Lightpaw looked into her eyes, she recalled something:

"_Leafpool…doing fine…three healthy kits…"_

_Her ears shot straight up. Leafpool, ThunderClan's medicine cat, having three healthy kits?!_

_Quietly, she crept through the underbrush around the border and poked her head through some bushes. There was Squirrelflight and Leafpool. The latter was lying down, with three small specks by her side…_

_Kits. Black, gray, and gold._

_~Ch. Five, It's Different Now_

The flashback ended and with another jolt, Lightpaw realized that her friends Hollypaw and Lionpaw, as well as their brother Jaypaw, were Leafpool's children.

She almost blurted it out, but she held her tongue. Instead, she accepted some herbs from Leafpool and mumbled, "Fanks" around the bundle. Terra and Flamepaw took some too, and Terra said in her quiet silky voice, "Though I am not one of them, DarkClan thanks you for these herbs, and would be happy to return the favor."

Firestar nodded, his green eyes glowing. "And you are?" Terra sunk into a crouch. "Forgive me. I am Terra, mate of the late Brightpelt, and mother of Flamepaw." Firestar smiled a little. "Ah, yes. Please excuse me, Flamepaw, but I wondered how you looked so much like me." Flamepaw's nose was twitching fiercely in embarrassment. "Well, Firestar, ginger is a natural color for cats but not for dogs. I must look like a freak of nature." Firestar bounded off his rock and stood beside Flamepaw to say quietly, "Not if you're part fox." Flamepaw inclined his head slightly and then Terra flicked her tail at Lightpaw. "Come, we shouldn't waste Firestar's time."

The dogs were back by sunset. The herbs were delivered and some dogs recovered quickly. Others would take longer.

Lightpaw yawned loudly. Her mother, passing, noticed this. "You deserve a rest," she said kindly. "Go to your nest now, but you're on the dawn patrol." Lightpaw grinned gratefully and stumbled over her own paws to get to the apprentice's den.

Tired, she collapsed and fell asleep almost instantly.

"Don't hurt me!"

Her ears pricked up and she swiveled her head around. But she couldn't see anything. There was only darkness, and then—she bent down in horror.

Something was laughing. And that laugh was so terrible, like poison, like venom, like the last screams of a dying creature, that Lightpaw had to pin her ears back in terror.

"Stupid animal. Of course I'm not going to hurt you. You have nothing to fear from me."

_That voice_.

She shivered in fright. The voice was almost as bad as the laugh, and it made her imagine awful things, like blood and destruction and fire.

"T-then why am I here? Aren't I being p-punished?"

Her eyes widened. That voice she recognized. She knew it. It was—

"You shouldn't be here."

Lightpaw looked up. It was three StarClan cats. One was a dappled tortoiseshell, one a bluish-gray, the last a silver tabby. "This is a place where only the dead and the damned will ever walk," said the bluish-gray darkly. "Come, Lightpaw."

And she followed them into a blinding light that was much better than the suffocating darkness.

Soon she was standing in a forest. "Where was that? _Who_ was that? And what did you mean by 'only the dead and the damned?'" Lightpaw burst out. The tortoiseshell, Spottedleaf, rested her tail on Lightpaw's lower flank, as she was growing and Spottedleaf could no longer reach the top of her flank.

"Peace. Bluestar will tell you," said the silver tabby. And Bluestar stepped forward.

"That was the Underworld, ruled by Cama Zotz. And what I meant was that only those who have died and those who will die at the hands of Cama Zotz walk there."

Her eyes widened. "Who was he tal—" "You know who" said the silver tabby, her eyes closed. "He is the one in the prophecy. I believe you know."

Lightpaw recited it. "Spawn of the water and bird, curse of Cama Zotz, traitor to DarkClan. Only the blaze of sun between the clouds can save the clans. May we be equal to the burden." "Yes."

"But who _was_ it?" she pressed. Bluestar turned away. "You know. You heard him."

"No" whispered Lightpaw. "It-it can't be him…"

Then Bluestar turned back. "You must not remember this. We will make you forget. It is not part of your destiny."

Lightpaw saw the cats fading. "Wait!" she yelled. "How can someone save the clans if I can't tell them? Who will save us?"

But the StarClan cats had left, and she awoke in her nest. Like they had promised, she remembered nothing, except being very scared.

Shaking herself, she remembered she was due for the dawn patrol. Peeking outside, she saw it was still dark out. Lightpaw was about to curl up and go back to sleep when she heard voices. Pricking her ears, she got out and looked around. The voices raised and she picked up some angry words: "Doesn't deserve…show-off…mine…" and then: "low-class…desperate…hate…"

She narrowed her eyes. She knew those voices. But what were they arguing about?

Suddenly, there was a blood-curdling snarl, and the sounds of a scuffle, then a sharp cry and a growl. "Mountainstar!" she howled. He came running out of his den right away. He was a light sleeper.

"What, Lightpaw?" he asked, his tail up and his teeth bared. She shivered. "Listen." The grunts and barks of battle reached his ears. "StarClan!" he growled. "What's going on?"

Then there was a shriek, and silence. Last, there were some grumbles, and a triumphant sentence: "I am the winner. Never forget that."

Mountainstar leapt over the protection line of sharp sticks and Lightpaw heard his roar. "What are you two doing?!"

There was a silence, and then, "Fighting." "Fighting is forbidden among those of the same clan!" came Mountainstar's snarl. "You're almost warriors, you know that. Give me a good explanation."

The dogs were quiet, then one of them said, "I was getting up to go to the dirtplace when this freak jumped out of nowhere and demanded a fight over—" he dropped his voice to a whisper, and Mountainstar huffed. "That is no excuse. You both are responsible to the cleaning of dens from now until you become warriors." Both dogs groaned loudly, and then the three of them strode up the entrance. Lightpaw recognized Falconpaw and Windpaw, covered in cuts and bruises and bleeding.

Lightpaw heard footsteps next to her and Blackpaw murmured, "I wonder what they were fighting over." _Yeah, like I couldn't guess_, thought Lightpaw sullenly. It was she, obviously. Falconpaw liked her, now she knew that Windpaw liked her too. Great.

Runningpaw darted down. "Windpaw, are you crazy?" she demanded of her brother. "You don't fight your clanmates!" "He started it" Windpaw growled as he wrinkled his lip at Falconpaw, who narrowed his eyes back at him.

Lightpaw purposely asked Mountainstar loudly, "Should the dawn patrol leave?" "Yes, yes, go," said Mountainstar, watching Windpaw with a kind of dark interest.

On the patrol, Lightpaw had time to think. So she had two dogs after her. She felt only friendship for Falconpaw, but she didn't want to hurt him. If she left Windpaw, she'd hurt him…Lightpaw flattened her ears in frustration.

The patrol was uneventful, and when they got back Lightpaw took a rabbit from the fresh-kill pile over to Icepaw, Runningpaw, and Blackpaw. "Wanna share?" she asked. They looked up. Blackpaw had a mouse already, so the rabbit would divide nicely between the other three.

"Sure" said Icepaw. As Lightpaw sat down and gnawed a flank off the rabbit, the three other females resumed their former conversation. "I think it was Windpaw." "Yeah, he looks more like the one to start a fight." "I dunno, I still think Falconpaw won."

Lightpaw huffed in irritation. All three looked at her. "What's with you?" asked Icepaw. "The fight! Is that all you can talk about?" They shrugged. "It's the most recent bit of news," said Blackpaw. "What else would we talk about?" Lightpaw raised her eyebrows. "How about the fact that Riverwind's gonna be really pissed off if you don't get your tail over to hunting patrol in five seconds?"

Blackpaw hurriedly stuffed the rest of the mouse in her mouth and ran over, yelling, "Fure, fell me fow!" "You're welcome!" called Lightpaw with a grin.

The next few hours passed in peace. Then the rain hit. It came down in buckets and all of the dogs had to retreat into their dens. Late in the afternoon, a patrol came back.

"Mountainstar!" shouted Goldentail, his sunny fur sopping and his tail drooping. "Have we got news!"

"The rain's stopping?" grumbled Snakepaw as he slowly walked out of the apprentice's den.

Mountainstar had come out of his den. "Well, what is it?" "Three ThunderClan apprentices and two WindClan found three missing kits! We almost got into a big fight with them, and then the ThunderClan apprentices showed up with the kits. Onestar had to apologize and—" "Wait a minute," growled Mountainstar. "Are you saying that Onestar broke his punishment _again_?" "Well, it was an emergency, I suppose," said Goldentail. "I mean, you'd have done the same, wouldn't you?" "Yes, I would."

"Ha! I'd have liked to see the expression on Onestar's face when _that_ happened" muttered Flamepaw. Icepaw agreed.

But Lightpaw pressed, "What apprentices?" Goldentail thought. "Well, there was a black one, a gold one, and a gray one, there was also a tabby and a dark gray…"

Lightpaw leapt to her feet. She had remembered something.

_Hollypaw, Lionpaw, and Jaypaw are kits of a medicine cat! And prophecy cats!_

She had remembered the former fact from last night, the latter from a dream she had had earlier. In StarClan, Bluestar raged silently: she should have known a rogue dreamer could pierce what she had set upon Lightpaw that made her forget.

Lightpaw stammered, "I-I have to go" and Mountainstar looked at her with a questionable look. "…hunting" she finished quickly, and ran off into the forest.

She prayed to StarClan that she would find her friends. But she scanned the ThunderClan border, and found no cats. She was about to leave when a stern voice said, "What would you have told them?" She turned to see Bluestar.

She was startled at first, but then she snapped, "I would have told them the _truth_!" The cat sighed. "Sometimes the truth can be destructive. You should know that. Oh, but you _forgot_, didn't you?" Lightpaw tipped her head questionably and Bluestar gave a bitter laugh. "Exactly."

Lightpaw narrowed her eyes. "I'm going to tell them" she growled. "Whether you like it or not, they have to know."

Bluestar looked her in the eyes and hissed, "This knowledge, given to them now, would destroy them! They must figure it out on their own!"

* * *

**A/N: Yes, this marks the end of Dark River. The next three chaps will be from the beginning to the end of Outcast, then three after that will be Eclipse, ch 22 will mark the very end of Eclipse, and on from that will be Long Shadows until ch 29, which is somewhere in Sunrise.**

**EDIT: Argh, I looked at the end of the chapter before this one, and I changed some stuff...  
It will be two more chaps from THIS chap until the apprentices all become warriors.  
This is the end of Dark River. No Gathering. The next chap will be Outcast-based, but I will be making up stuff that happens in the other clans, for Outcast focused on Holly Lion and Jay.  
**


	17. Fight and Change

**A/N; Yeesh, I haven't updated in forever. That would be because of school, writers block, and the demand from my other stories and Deviantart. Well, it's the chapter you've all been waiting for, or rather, the chapter before the chapter you've all been waiting for. Enjoy.  


* * *

**

Chapter 16: Fight and Change

The day was hot. It hadn't rained in weeks, and the grass turned brown. Even the lake offered no relief from the heat; the water was scorching. The dogs of DarkClan, when they weren't hunting, training, or patrolling, they were laying in the shade of trees or the coolness of their dens.

Lightpaw yawned, and shook her head. She had trained with Oakpaw, Blackpaw, and Flamepaw this morning, and then had a good sleep under the shade of a lone maple tree. She stretched and headed towards the Exit Tunnel. The clan needed some food.

However, someone got in the way. It was Mountainstar.

"Lightpaw, I need to speak to you."

Startled, she followed him past the draping moss and into a dark den.

She sat down as her leader did so too, and then she politely waited for him to speak.

Finally he did so. "We're going to attack WindClan."

The punishment of the moor clan had been lifted one week earlier, but no one trusted them at all. And WindClan itself trusted no one, they were weakened, and so they couldn't fight to show that they were still strong.

But of course, they hated DarkClan and Mountainstar. They showed that by hunting in their territory. Obviously they were attacking for that reason.

"I want my eldest apprentices to prove themselves in battle. However, I am giving you a limit. Do not kill more than four cats."

Lightpaw looked horrified. "Why do you want us to kill? It is not the act of a noble warrior! And WindClan is weak, they won't be able to stand up to us at all."

Then Mountainstar smiled. It was a sly smile, and he revealed why when he said, "It will not be just WindClan we're fighting, but RiverClan also."

Lightpaw cocked her head and asked, "How does RiverClan come into all of this?"

Mountainstar smiled again, sly and powerful. That was how Mountainstar thought. He believed that anything could be done to suit his clan and his allies, no matter what the other clans thought. For if they spoke out, Mountainstar would have them silenced. That was what he had done back in the Human town, and it had worked for him well.

"I will give you the plan when we attack. Now, go and tell your friends." Lightpaw nodded and raced out of the den.

Mountainstar gazed after her. He knew she would be the one—her compassion and loyalty proved that. But would she survive the final test?...

Lightpaw found Falconpaw, Blackpaw, Runningpaw, and Snakepaw all sleeping in the apprentice's den, so she prodded them and whispered, "Meet me by the hollow", and then darted away to find the others.

Flamepaw had just come back from hunting patrol with a blackbird in his mouth when Lightpaw told him the same thing, then went to see Icepaw and Windpaw. Both were dozing underneath a cedar tree. She muttered in their ears, and then ran to the hollow. Soon everyone was there.

"What's this about, Lightpaw?" asked Snakepaw, yawning. "Mountainstar is leading us into battle with WindClan" said Lightpaw solemnly. "For what, I wonder?" Blackpaw stretched as she spoke, and Windpaw answered.

"Isn't it obvious? We've been training for a long time. This is the test to see if we'll be good warriors, or if we need to keep learning."

Silence fell. It was broken a minute or so later when Flamepaw turned to Lightpaw and questioned, "Did he say anything else?" "Yes" she replied. "He has a plan to get RiverClan involved in the fight too. And we can only kill two cats."

More silence.

"We're _supposed_ to kill?" asked Runningpaw, looking a little revolted. Lightpaw shrugged. "I guess he's just trying to make us be totally and completely loyal to our clan. I mean, we can't exactly have friends in any clan other than us and ThunderClan."

"Who'd _want_ to have friends in WindClan?" muttered Falconpaw. "They're all insecure racist snobs." Everyone snorted in laughter.

Then there was a call. Everyone leapt to their feet. "Mountainstar!" gasped Icepaw. "Quick, let's go!"

And they all scrambled out of the hollow.

They skidded to a stop in front of the Middle Rock. Their leader was addressing his clan. "I am taking a group of warriors and apprentices to attack WindClan. I had considered it, but then I was given proof by the dawn patrol: rabbit scraps just inside our border with WindClan!"

The dogs roared with fury. Lightpaw knew that Mountainstar and the patrol had kept the news quiet until now so that the hate of their enemies would force more power through DarkClan.

Lightpaw saw Spottedpelt walk up to Mountainstar and whisper something, then sneak away. She cocked her head in confusion.

The leaders voice boomed out over the snarls. "Goldentail, Skycloud, Sunfur, Bearclaw, Longstride, Swiftwind, Foxheart, Sandclaw, and every elder apprentice will come with me. Perhaps we'll do some damage."

_All of the mentors, excepting Riverwind, because she has Littlepup and Longstride took over mentoring Blackpaw, and all of us._

The thrill hit her. _We're going to be warriors!_

Mountainstar spoke again. "Before my war party leaves, we should all eat. We must keep our strength up."

Lightpaw frowned. He normally didn't say this. A cover for something? Maybe.

Then it clicked.

He had said that RiverClan would be included as well. Spottedpelt had just left for WindClan territory. He would do something to RiverClan to bring them over for fighting as well, making a harder challenge for the apprentices.

Lightpaw shook her head. Mountainstar was smart. Dark, but smart, sly, and clever. He was used to getting his way.

But what would happen when they encountered someone smarter, slyer, more clever, stronger, faster, and all-out more powerful than DarkClan?

She didn't want to know.

Voices were raised as the patrol headed out. "Good luck!" "Teach them a lesson!" "Rip their throats out!" squeaked Littlepup from the nursery, who was bouncing around excitedly. His mother put a gentle paw on his head. "Calm down, child. They'll come back." "Of course they will!" said the little dog, his blue eyes sparkling. "They're DarkClan warriors!"

Lightpaw's feet tingled as she entered the tunnel. Her tail flicked wildly. "Hey, cut it out!" sputtered Flamepaw behind her as he got a mouthful of tail fur. "Sorry!" she whispered, laughing silently.

After what seemed like an eternity, she clambered out of the tunnel and followed the rest of the war party down the slope, across the stream that had formerly been the border, and then around the lone dead tree that was the current border.

Suddenly a dog bounded out of the tall grasses. It was Spottedpelt, panting heavily. "I think one of them might have seen me, but I gave them a good trail, they ought to be at the WindClan camp any minute."

"Excellent" said Mountainstar quietly. He raised his voice. "Come, to the camp! Be silent!"

And the dogs crept along, their bellies pressed to the ground as they slithered over the grass.

When they entered the camp, there was not a cat in sight.

Windpaw sniffed the air. "They're not here. I can't smell it very well—I can only smell—"

All of the dogs stared at him as he mouthed the last word "—fish."

"RiverClan, attack!"

The words resonated from everywhere. Cats sprung out from behind brambles, below clumps of grass, inside dens. Their eyes glowed with anger and their claws glistened in the sun.

Lightpaw felt the adrenaline burn beneath her fur. _It's time._

A cat was in front of her. She narrowed her eyes as it aimed a paw slash. She recalled her training…

…and blocked it by slapping her muzzle onto the paw. While it stumbled back, she turned on her front paws and kicked it backwards. Before it could get up, she looked around to see who needed help.

Mountainstar was fighting four cats at once. He was a whirlwind of claws, teeth, and ultimate power. One cat fell off, then another, both bleeding from numerous spots. The other two fell off as well. One was unconscious. The other was dead.

He bared his teeth at any cat that approached him. But one was sneaking up from behind, hardly breathing…

Lightpaw didn't reach it in time. The dark-furred cat had bit deep into the tendon on Mountainstar's leg. The mighty leader fell. Cats swarmed him, their yowls high-pitched.

Lightpaw snarled and dug into the cats' pile. She sunk her teeth into one, shook it, then threw it far. Another she raked across the nose and then shredded an ear. Then one bit Mountainstars throat. He shuddered and was still.

Lightpaw grabbed that cat by it's scruff. Her teeth went past fur, flesh, and then through bone. The cat went limp. She tossed it aside and managed to get the cats off of her leader.

Mountainstar scrabbled in the dirt and got up. He surveyed the cats, then Lightpaw, and nodded. "Good work" he said in a raspy voice. Then he darted away.

Lightpaw was surrounded. Without their original target, the cats focused on her. Blood and drool dripped off their teeth and their fur was slicked back with the red stuff.

She went into a spin attack. She stood on one of her front legs and began to swivel. It was an extremely advanced move, as one had to be able to balance their entire weight on one leg and turn without falling over. But Lightpaw had mastered it.

Her claws tore like lightning across the cats' faces, her back feet kicked out and some cats went out cold. She gritted her teeth as one cat managed to rip through her side. She was slowing.

One cat sprung onto her shoulder and bit down. Lightpaw immediately turned her head and bit down. A sickening crunch sounded in her jaws as the bones cracked and splintered. The cat with the crushed skull fell off and she collapsed, exhausted. The remaining three cats approached, baring their teeth in ferocity.

She got up and ran. She needed time to think.

As she swerved around fighting clusters, she decided on a plan. She had just spotted Sandclaw and Blackpaw trying to push a rock off of a small ledge.

Lightpaw looked behind her. They were still following. So she aimed for the ledge and ran directly under it, then yelled, "Push it NOW!"

Blackpaw saluted and the two dogs shoved with all their might. The rock fell and hit one of the cats. Another took off. The last was still following Lightpaw.

She cursed under her breath. So she turned and faced the cat.

Her eyes widened. It was closer than she thought!

The cat's yellow eyes met hers, then it's paw flashed out.

An excruciating pain, twice. What felt like a burning hole in her chest. Bleeding. Hurt. Dying.

And then Lightpaw was awake. The fight was still going on. She had not been out for more than three minutes.

She glanced down at her chest with dread. To her relief, there wasn't any horrible damage; just two red lines crossing each other.

_A scar_, she thought with bitter pride. It still stung her, but her battle was far from over. She leapt up and aimed a slash toward a cat fighting Falconpaw. It hissed and turned towards her. As she stared into it's hate-filled eyes, something seemed to take over her.

It was as if a film had covered her eyes. As she fought the cat, she saw nothing but the occasional paw and leg, as well as good targets, and her own paws.

In less than 1 minute, the cat lay dead on the ground. Lightpaw panted as she realized that she had passed the test. She had killed three cats and she couldn't kill anymore. She decided to find Mountainstar and tell him.

The great leader was fighting four cats who leapt around him, hissing and lashing out with their claws. Lightpaw hooked one and tossed it away as she slipped in next to her leader.

"I've killed three" she rasped as she fought. Mountainstar's breath was coming in harsh gasps. He was covered in blood. Lightpaw hoped it wasn't his own, as he had already lost four of his nine lives.

"Good" came his low growl. "So have the others. I'm just waiting for Flamepaw and Falconpaw."

The latter came bounding up and he said, "I've—" Mountainstar cut him off by jumping over his head and swatting away a cat that was prepared to jump at the apprentice. "Now we only have to wait for Flamepaw."

And wait the two apprentices and leader did. However, 10 minutes passed and there was no sign of his flaming orange pelt within the blood-spattered cats and dogs.

"I'll go look for him" said Mountainstar, and he bounded away. Falconpaw and Lightpaw went back-to-back upright, their paws and jaws moving synchronized with each others'.

"Where could he be?" panted Falconpaw. Lightpaw shrugged and then saw something. "Lift" she hissed.

He turned to look at her. "What?"

"Lift!" she shouted, and then she reached behind her and grabbed his shoulders. Holding on tight, she launched herself into the air, pulling Falconpaw with her, as a dog and a cat came barreling right where they had been. The whirlwind of teeth, claws, and blood would have surely left them vulnerable to the five-or-so cats around the two apprentices.

They landed facing each other. Lightpaw took her paws off of Falconpaw's shoulders and panted harshly. He grinned sheepishly. "Didn't see that coming. Thanks."

"Think nothing of it."

Then a shape landed beside them. They shot into the air and prepared to fight, but then came a recognizable voice. "It's just me. Windpaw."

Lightpaw gasped. The gray dog was covered in blood. It dripped off of his fur and fangs, encrusted his claws, and the stench was overwhelming.

Windpaw's bright indigo eyes met hers, and then he passed out.

"Windpaw!"

Falconpaw looked upon the gray dog with a cold expression. "Leave him, we need to keep fighting!"

Lightpaw stood in front of the unconscious Windpaw to defend him from the cats. She bared her teeth and stood up. Her claws scraped the sky.

But the cats weren't swayed. They launched themselves at her, trying to get past her, trying to get to Windpaw.

Lightpaw moved like lightning. Her claws met their mark again and again. Cats were knocked out or they ran in fear. Falconpaw fought just as fiercely, though for different reasons.

Suddenly the cats vanished. There was a yowl from the top of the cliff. "WindClan! Retreat!"

And RiverClan too was going back into the shadows.

"What do you want now, Mountainstar?" snarled Onestar. "You've taken our territory, or pride, and our dignity. What do we have left?"

Mountainstar stood, caked with wet and dry blood, and he said in a strong voice, "We want nothing. I brought on this battle because it was a final test for my apprentices."

There was a stunned silence. "And how many of us lay dead?" asked Leopardstar bitterly. "All for the sake of your apprentices becoming warriors?"

Mountainstar eyed the bodies with distaste. "Why should I care? They're not my clan. So they are none of my business."

"So you can kill needlessly and not care about the outcome?" spat Onestar. "What if we did the same to your clan?"

Mountainstar's ice-blue eyes burned into Onestar's. "You cannot" he said slowly. "You see, we are dogs. And you are cats. We are bigger, stronger, faster, smarter. We have learned things that you will never learn. We have an alliance with ThunderClan. We are, all together, more powerful. To openly challenge us would be the last thing you would ever do—even if you have more than one life. Unless we decide to spare a scrap of mercy on you, of course, but we have all learned that mercy never gets one anywhere."

He washed his paw, then looked up again with a casual expression. "Besides, it means less fighting power for the other clan. Then we can take more territory when we need it."

He gestured at the sky. "And don't tell me that StarClan will refuse. The sun is still shining bright; as long as no storms or clouds cross the sun during a battle, I will hold my way of thinking."

With that, he flicked his tail and his troops silently gathered behind him. "Oh, yes" added Mountainstar, "The hill now belongs to DarkClan."

One of the dogs stayed behind to mark the new border.

Lightpaw felt a little ill. Perhaps it was Mountainstar's nonchalant disregard for the other clans, aside from their allies, perhaps it was that the smell of blood was making her dizzy.

Flamepaw fell in next to her. "Where were you?" Lightpaw asked him. "We were waiting for you to come to Mountainstar."

"Cat knocked me out" he replied. "Big, ugly one."

When they returned to camp, the wounded, including Windpaw, were sent to the medicine dog's den. Cedarpaw was almost overwhelmed; he had never had to treat so many wounds at once.

The sun fell lower in the sky. Lightpaw had her wounds treated and was then told to rest, which she did so gladly. But now she raised her head as Mountainstar strode upon the Middle Rock to announce, "Today is a day when I will welcome eight new warriors into the clan."

"Flamepaw, Icepaw, Falconpaw, Windpaw, Lightpaw, Runningpaw, Blackpaw, and Snakepaw, please come to the Middle Rock."

* * *

**A/N: The ending was a little rushed, but all together, I liked this chapter.  
It was interesting writing how Mountainstar thinks, as it is a lot like my own thinking...weed out the weak and the stupid, so that the smart and the strong have a better chance** **to get ahead. I'm twisted, I know XD  
As you can guess, I've always hated WindClan. I also decided that this would be a good addition to the upcoming legendary battle in Eclipse. How did WindClan and RiverClan get so pissed at ThunderClan? Now you know; they side with DarkClan. Why wouldn't they attack DarkClan? The bloody obvious: They would all die.  
It may seem very boring of me, but I love to make invincible characters 8D  
Until next time, reviews are lovee,**

**Skye/Mija/10  
**


End file.
